That's The Way It Is
by jensensmisses
Summary: Joe's gone missing, Steve is hurt. What's going on! This summary's rubbish I know. This story is now complete!
1. The start of things

Steve didn't see the black Toyota Tundra driving towards him until it was too late, he knew he was going to get hit but he also knew that how he reacted now would alter how bad it was going to hurt. He managed to jump just before the car reached his lower body and he gamboled onto the bonnet and up to the window screen making it crack. He felt the pain surge in his left rib and his left leg before he could get a look at the driver's face he was landing back on the floor in front on the vehicle. He couldn't move, he watched the car reverse and thought for a second the driver was going to run him over again but instead it turned round a sped off. Steve was aware of the situation he was in. He managed to haul himself on to his feet and clutching his ribs he staggered to his partner Danny's Camaro, he managed to open the door and climb in the driver's side and fondled the pockets of his cargo pants for his phone. He couldn't believe how much his body hurt, he felt like he'd had a couple of rounds with a professional boxer and lost. Finally grabbing his phone he found Dannys number and pressed dial.

"Where the hell have you been huh?" was the first words out Dannys mouth.

"Danno.." Steve managed to get his partners name out but was quickly interrupted.

"I've been waiting for two hours for you to bring my car back, half an hour you said. Why don't you answer your phone?"

"Danno, i've.."Steve attempted to answer Dannys interrogation before he interrupted again.

"Actually don't answer that, let me guess, you found an old enemy and are currently at this moment hanging him off a cliff for fun huh? Either that or you got lost on your way to pick Kamekono up" Danny finally stopped to take a breath and allow his friend to answer.

Steve sighed which made a sharp pain rise in his rib he covered the phone with his free hand incase Danny heard the groan that escaped his mouth.

"Was that a burp?" Steve heard Danny ask as he placed the phone next to his ear again.

"No" Steve managed.

"Ohh, it speaks" Danny said sarcastically. Steve could imagine the look on Dannos face, the way he widens his eyes and starts moving his head around, this made Steve smile. "Hello?" Danny said impatiently

"Something happened" Steve waited for Danny to say something but he didn't "I had a phone call from Joe on the way to Kamekonas, he said it was important. When I got to his apartment, the place was trashed. Joe was gone"

"What?!" Danny almost shouted. "Well, what did he say on the phone? Any clues as to where he might be?"

"No, I looked around his place I got no idea where he is, he didn't say anything on the phone just told me to get there fast, it was important"

"Ok, where are you now?" Danny asked.

"I'm outside Joes, but there's more" Steve said wincing in pain "I went to get back to the Camaro and I got hit by someone in a black Tundra, didn't get a look at the driver or the plate"

"You got run over?!" Steve could hear the worry in his partner's voice, "Are you ok? I'm sending an ambulance to you and I'm on my way, don't move babe" Danny said concerned then hung up.

Steve put the phone on the passenger seat next to him and looked over at Joes home. From the outside you would never tell anything had taken place inside. He wondered what had happened, why had Joe rung him and what had been so important? Steve was annoyed. He wished he'd took more notice of what was going on when he left Joes, but his head was full of thoughts as to what had happened in Joes that he hadn't realized there was a vehicle speeding towards him. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the head rest. He was aware his leg was bleeding; he could feel the blood running down his leg almost making it itch. He didn't want to inspect it, he just wanted to sleep. Then he heard sirens. He looked out the window to see the ambulance and Danny pulling up in a Ford Freestar.

"Steve!" Danny called running towards him. He opened the door of his Camaro so he could get a better look at Steve. Steve was smiling which made Danny feel more at ease "You okay?" Danny asked less worried now.

"I'll live" Steve said with a slight smile.

Danno moved aside as one of the EMT's came over to Steve to inspect his injuries.

"Steve?" The orderly said, checking that Steve was conscious and aware. "My names Ryan. Can you tell me where your hurting?".

"My left leg and rib" Steve told him.

"You've got quite a nasty bump on your head as well, are you feeling any pain in your head or neck?" Ryan asked still doing his routine checks.

"No" Steve managed.

"Ok, were going to get you some oxygen and get you on this gurney so we can take you to hospital. Just tell me if you want us to stop moving you ok? Try and relax".

Steve nodded that he understood and allowed Ryan and another man to maneuver him onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Danny got in the back of the ambulance with him. Danny wasn't used to Steve looking so helpless. It scared him, knowing that he wasn't the invincible SEAL he thought he was. He wondered what had happened to Joe, wondered what would happen with Steve. If there were any serious injuries. He'd already rang Kono and Chin and told them Steve had been in an accident. Kono had presumed he'd been in a car accident. Danny had joked and said you could say that, but it didn't have the effect he'd hoped it would and Kono was still really worried about her boss. Chin had stayed calm though Danny could tell he was concerned. Danny rang Kono to tell her they were on their way to the hospital.

"Danno" Chin answered Kono's phone "It's me brah, Kono's driving, how's the boss?"

"He's ok I think few bumps and bruises from what I can see, I'm in the ambulance with him their taking him to Queens medical Centre. Meet us there"

"Got it, were on our way" replied chin and hung up.

Steve was awake; he'd heard Danny on the phone. He wanted to ask Danny something. He removed the mask on his mouth and nose so Danny would hear him.

"Danno" Steve started, "I got a question".

Danny moved closer to Steve, happy his friend was still conscious and able to talk. "What question?" Danny asked.

"Whose is the car?" Steve asked smiling and referring to the Ford Freestar.

"It's Rachels" Danny said awkwardly, knowing this would make the cogs in Steves head go overdrive.

"Rachels?" Steve asked surprised and smiling, "You and her back together?" He asked almost sitting up which made the pain in his rib worsen and making him lie on the gurney again.

"Easy babe" Danny said smiling at how Steve had reacted "Tell you later".


	2. Hospital here we are

Danny watched the nurses go in and out of the room Steve was in. It seemed like forever since they had wheeled his partner into the Emergency Department and Danny hated waiting. He got up and started pacing around the waiting room.

"Hey brah, you ok?" Chin asked

"Huh?" Danny responded looking over at Chin and Kono, he'd almost forgotten they were there.

"You ok?" Chin asked again this time sounding more concerned

"Oh, yeah I'm good. I'm just not the most patient of people" Danny said still pacing. Then he stopped to look at his two team mates, he knew they were just as worried as him. Kono hadn't said a word since her and Chin had arrived. "You ok Kono?" Danny asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, just worried"

"Don't worry cuz" Chin said rubbing her shoulder "Steve's gonna be fine" He sounded so sure he almost convinced himself.

"We need to tell Kamekona. He'll wonder why Steve never picked him up" Danny said.

"Why was he going to get him?" Chin asked.

"Apparently he has this new shrimp recipe and he wants my opinion, see if he could serve it at Grace's birthday party".

Chin and Kono laughed.

"I was gonna fetch him but as my car is practically Steves he said he'd get him. Wish he hadn't now". Danny said his voice full of remorse.

"Detective Williams?" Asked a male voice.

The trio looked up and saw a doctor standing holding a clipboard.

"Doc!" Danny almost jumped out of his seat in anticipation to find out how Steve was. "How is he?"

"Call me Dr. Akita" He said politely, "He's doing surprisingly good" He watched the relief on their faces before adding "He broke two of his ribs and his shoulder, other than that just a few cuts and bruises. With some rest he'll be fine"

"Thanks doc" Kono said with a genuine smile "Can we see him?"

"Yes, he's ready for visitors now" Dr. Akita smiled and walked back up the corridor.

"Thanks!" Chin called after him.

Steve was relieved to see his team. The nurse had told him they were all in the waiting room and he was grateful to have such great people as friends and colleagues.

"How you doing babe?" Danny asked entering the room

"I'm... good" Steve replied with a smile on his face

"Hey boss" Kono said walking over and giving his arm a gentle reassuring rub. Then she saw him bandaged up "Damn, I bet the car came off worse" She joked, at least it made Steve smile she thought.

"How is it whenever you're alone, you always find trouble?" Chin asked joking

"Trouble finds me" Steve replied, he was almost annoyed at how true that statement was. It did feel like whenever he was alone something happened. He hoped his team mates didn't see this as a sign he couldn't look after himself.

"Any idea about who might've hit you?" Kono asked

Steve tried to think, he wondered if he could somehow jog his memory, maybe see if he could picture the drivers face but he hadn't managed to. "No, I didn't get chance to see him".

"Or her" Danny added quickly.

Steve thought about it for a moment. "Yeah could've been a female I guess".

"Well whoever it was sure had it in for you"

The room fell silent at how serious this situation was. Danny knew Steve was lucky and grateful his friend wasn't in a worse condition.

"I'm gonna get to work see if I can get a lead or work out where Joe might be" Kono said breaking the silence. "Glad you're ok boss" She added smiling

"I'll come with you" Chin said, "See you later brah, let you know if we find anything".

"Thanks for checking on me" Steve called after them and watched them disappear out the door. He looked at Danny. He was standing with his arms crossed looking straight back at him. Steve sighed. "Come on, get it out your system" Steve said smiling and preparing himself for Dannys rant.

Danny bit his bottom lip before finally starting to speak "Honestly? I'm rant less right now" Danny said shocking himself. He was never rant less; he always had something to shout about when he was around Steve, especially when it ended with the SEAL getting himself hurt. But this time nothing came to mind.

Steve was surprised. "No rant?" He started "You feeling ok?" Steve grinned.

"Hey, I'm as shocked as you" Danny joked "I guess" Danny began "I have no reason to rant because you didn't do anything to bring this on yourself for once. I mean, your friend called you and said it was important. All you did was show up".

"Danno, we need to find Joe. He was definitely spooked by something when he rang me".

"I know, don't worry. Me, Kono and Chin are gonna get to the bottom of this".

"I wanna help Danno" Steve started to sit up, readying himself to get out of bed.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Danny said rushing to get his partner back to his lying position. "You can stay here!" Danny raised his voice, annoyed at the ex-SEAL for even attempting to get up. Though it didn't surprise him, the man had never been good at doing as he was told, especially when it came to having to sit out on a case.

"Danny, I gotta find Joe". Steve was calmer now. "He had something important to tell me. I gotta find out what it was. You gotta get me out of here" Steve pleaded.

Danny looked at his stubborn partner and sighed. "We'll see what the nurses say".

Steve nodded his head glad that Danny hadn't brushed the idea of him leaving straight out the window.

"Commander McGarrett, how you feeling?" A nurse asked walking over to him propping up his pillows and taking his pulse.

"Great!" Steve over exaggerated, hoping it would get him a free pass out of there.

Danny rolled his eyes at the stubborn man lying in the bed trying to hide the pain starting to creep over his face.

"Really?" the nurse asked not convinced one little bit. "So your shoulder doesn't hurt?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing I can't handle"

"And your ribs? How are they?" She asked walking to his left side.

"I've had worse. ".

"I'm sure you have" she said looking at her notes

"I don't think it's necessary to be in here just for a few broken bones nurse.."

"Fischberg, nurse Fischberg, and I'll be the judge of whether you're well enough to leave or not" She said looking over her glasses at him and sounding slightly annoyed.

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at Danny "Yes ma'am" he said smiling

"Hmmm" Nurse Fischberg looked at Steve as if she was trying to look at him with x-ray vision to see if there was anything they'd missed. "I'll have a word with Dr. Akita and see what he says, I'll be back shortly".

Danny could tell Steve wanted to get up and run out the hospital, he was surprised he hadn't found an escape route already. He watched nurse Fischberg leave the room. "Nice lady".

"Oh yeah. She's great". Steve said sarcastically. "I think she's got a stick up her .."

"I assure you she hasn't"

Steve and Danny looked up at the door to see Dr Akita.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were there doc, sorry" Steve apologized looking embarrassed.

Dr Akita laughed "It's fine, just don't let her hear you say that. So, I've been told you want to leave us" He walked over to Steve. "I just want to check you over and make sure you're well enough to leave".

"That's fine" Steve hoped Dr. Akita wouldn't find anything to keep him in for.

Dr. Akita checked Steves pulse and checked his blood pressure and temperature. Then he turned his attention to the cut on Steves forehead. "Hmm. Any headache or dizziness?"

"No" Steve lied

The doctor looked at him for a while with a frown. "Well, I don't think there's reason to keep you longer than we have. I'm giving you permission to leave, BUT I am telling you to keep well rested, and if you have any headaches to come back immediately. We'll administer you some strong pain killers before you go, and take it easy with that arm".

Danny was surprised they were letting him out but he could tell Steve was more than over the moon.

"Detective Williams, make sure he does as he is told. I don't think that cut on his head is cause for concern but keep an eye on him and don't leave him alone for at least the rest of the day".

"Don't worry doc, I won't" Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Steve. "I'm a professional SEAL sitter"

Steve smiled "Thanks doc".

"Don't make me regret this decision" Dr. Akita said leaving the room.

Steve wanted to jump out of bed, get dressed and get to work on finding Joe but he knew that his injuries or his partner wouldn't allow him.

"SEAL sitter huh?" Steve laughed.

"Yes Steven, SEAL sitter. I'm not going to let you out my sight. You'll be in bed by eight" Danny smiled "And no T.V. after seven"

This made Steve laugh more which made his rib hurt. Steves laugh turned to a more comfortable smile "Whatever you say Danno".

Danny helped Steve sit up being careful not to disturb Steves injuries too much. "You okay?".

"I'll live" Steve said trying to hide the pain written all over his face. He swung his feet round so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Can you grab my top and boots?"

Danny grabbed Steves belongings. "I'm not sure this tops any good" Danny almost laughed as he held the ripped t-shirt up. "They had to get it off somehow right?"

Steve sighed.

"Ah, up already I see?" Nurse Fischberg stood at the door. "Here's the medication you'll need, two tablets four times a day and plenty of rest".

"Got it"

"I see you're caring for him already" Nurse Fischberg said watching Danny put Steves boots on for him.

Steve stood up slowly with Dannys help. He picked up his medication and belongings and left the room. They made their way down the corridors and finally got outside. Steve wanted to take a good deep breath of fresh air but he knew doing that would only aggravate his ribs and make the pain worse.

"So partner, how we getting home?" Steve asked knowing Danny had left Rachels car parked by Joes.

"I text Max to pick us up, he'll be here any minute" Danny said looking for Max's Camaro.

Steve leaned against a pillar and looked at Danny "So"

"So.." Danny said looking at Steve.

"You and Rachel. You two back on?" Steve asked smiling.

Danny grinned, "Nosy huh?"

"I am" Steve said still smiling.

"If you must know, she came to mine to talk about planning Graces birthday party"

"Oh okay" Steve gave him a look that said I-don't-believe-you-right-now.

"Hello, how are you Commander McGarrett?" Steve and Danny turned to see Max. "Detective Williams informed me of your incident. I am pleased to be your choice of transport"

"Uh yeah, sure thing Max" Steve said following Danny to Max's car. "Let's go".


	3. Get well soon

Steve couldn't wait to get out of Max's car. He was grateful for the ride home but among the pain in his ribs and shoulder, he had to endure Max talking about a Star Trek themed party he was attending and Danny comparing Max's Camaro to his own and constantly asking him how he was, to which he replied he was 'fine'. Though he wasn't sure how he was. His head was starting to hurt and he felt sick. It was only the thought of finding Joe that kept his mind off everything that was going on around him. He was relieved when he saw his house coming into view.

Danny opened Steves door for him and helped him from the car to his front door. After thanking Max and waving him off they entered Steves house. Steve grabbed two tablets out the packet and poured himself a glass of water.

"How's the pain?" Danny asked watching him swallow them, face full of concern.

"Relentless"

Danny watched his partner as he placed the glass on the kitchen counter and walked past him "Where you going?"

Steve stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "I'm getting a shirt".

Steve managed to get his shirt over his right arm and Danny had fastened his buttons over his left arm leaving the left short sleeve empty. Thankfully the pain killers had started to take effect and he felt less crappy. He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his gun off the table. "Let's get to work" Steve said bracing himself for what Danny would have to say.

"See, now I know you're kidding. I know you're kidding because there is no way in hell you're going to work" Danny ranted using his arms for good measure.

"Danno.."

Danny put his hand up to warn Steve he hadn't finished. "You really are a moron. What did the doctor say huh? Keep. Well. Rested. He didn't say ignore everything I'm saying and do what you wish!".

"I know that Danno but do you really think I'll be able to rest knowing Joe's missing? I need to find him, he's the closest thing I have to a father" Steve said calmly.

Danny looked at his partner and sighed. The man was as stubborn as they come. He wondered if all SEALs were the same. "I get what you're saying Steven, but do you really think Joe would want you looking for him in the condition you're in? What good are you gonna be to the team if you can't concentrate on the job at hand?"

Steve walked towards the lanai; he had to get some fresh air. He hated to admit it but Danny was really starting to annoy him. Steve had never liked people fussing over him, it made him feel weak, like he was an invalid. He would rather be on his own struggling than be helped by someone else, especially someone like Danny who liked to rant way too much. He heard Danny walk behind him.

"Steve" Danny was calmer now. "I know you're pissed right now, I get that, but I'm here as your friend and your partner. And partners look out for each other".

Steve didn't look at Danny but he understood he was trying to help. He knew he would be the same if the roles had been reversed.

"Want me to get you anything?" Danny asked hoping he hadn't annoyed the SEAL too much. He could tell he wasn't too pleased.

"Nah, I'm good" Steve said as he sat on the chair in the lanai.

Danny nodded and went into the kitchen. He was about to get a drink when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw Chins name appear on screen.

"Chin, what's up?"

"Hey Danny, how's Steve?"

Danny moved so he could see Steve from where he was standing. "Oh you know Steve, stubborn and disobedient".

"Not making things easy for you then huh brah?" Chin asked almost laughing.

"When is anything ever easy with superSEAL? So, you find out anything new?"

"Kono's managed to get hold of the security cameras footage from the store just up from Joe's apartment. She's checking it now for any sign of Joe or even the person who knocked Steve over".

"That's great; let me know if you find anything on there".

"Sure thing brah, check in later".

Danny put his phone on the kitchen side and walked to Steve.

"Hey, Chin just called. Kono's going through some security footage from a store near Joe's. He's gonna let me know if anything comes up. You okay?".

Steve just looked out at the ocean without speaking. Danny sat next to him.

"We're gonna find him Steve" Danny said confidently. "If Joe's like you then we got nothing to worry about".

Steve knew Danny was trying to make him feel better. He gave a small smile to show his appreciation.

A knock on the front door made both men stand up. Danny looked at Steve. "You expecting anyone?" He whispered.

"No".

"Wait here". Danny told him and made his way through the house to the front door, of course Steve didn't listen to him and followed anyway. All the time keeping his hand on his holster. Danny opened the door cautiously and Steve aimed his gun.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" Kamekona put both his hands up, eyes wide staring at Steves gun.

Danny and Steve both rolled their eyes and Danny ushered him in.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the shrimp man.

"Hey Chin called me, told me what happened to Steve" He looked at Steve. "You okay brah?".

"Nothing a few pain killers won't fix" Steve said putting his gun away and sitting on his sofa. He was fed up.

"I bought something that might make you feel better" Kamekona said reaching into a bag he'd bought with him. "It's called 'Ono, Mikomiko. It's my new shrimp recipe".

"I'm sure it is delicious" Steve said almost laughing.

Kamekona grabbed a fork and placed the food in front of Steve. "Eat up brah. You'll feel better in no time".

"Or he'll feel worse" Danny said pulling a face at the meal on Steves lap.

Both Kamekona and Danny watched as Steve scooped some of the concoction onto his fork and it disappeared into his mouth. Steve chewed it for a few seconds and looked at Kamekona. "That's good brah" Steve said smiling. "Feel better already". He joked.

Danny was just relieved Steve had managed to keep it down. "Is that what you wanted to serve at Grace's birthday party?" Danny looked disgusted.

"It tastes good Danno" Steve said shoveling in another mouthful of the food.

"You my friend have bad taste".

"You upset me brah" Kamekona said, "No more free meals for you".

"When have you ever given me a free meal huh?".

Kamekona thought about it "Well I give Steve a free one now".

"Nice try" Danny laughed.

It wasn't long before Steve had finished his meal and Danny took the fork and empty container off his lap. Steve did feel better now he was full. He could've easily fell to sleep where he sat if he'd allowed himself to. But he wanted to be awake incase Chin or Kono found any information on Joes whereabouts.

"Time for me to go" Kamekona said getting up off the sofa and making his way to the front door. "Take care brah".

"Mahalo" Steve said and watched him close the door.

Danny was in the kitchen speaking to Grace. Steve heard him say Danno loves you and knew the conversation was over.

"Why don't you go see Grace?" Steve asked.

"Ohh no" Danny said walking towards Steve. "You're not getting rid of me that easy".

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danno, I know this was meant to be your weekend with Grace".

"I told her I'll see her next weekend, she's fine with it".

"Yeah, but are you fine with it? Come on Danno, you and I both know you'd rather be with Grace and she'd love to be with you right now. I'm not gonna leave the house don't worry". Steve put his hands up to shield himself from another rant.

"Why do I not believe a word you're saying right now?" Danny asked folding his arms. "I'll see Grace next weekend".

Steve felt almost proud to have such a good friend and partner. A man who wouldn't give up on him. He was the brother Steve had never had.

"Appreciate it brah" Steve said sincerely.

Danny nodded. "Like I said, I'm a good SEALsitter".

Steve laughed and closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute. Before he knew he was fast asleep.

Danny grabbed a blanket for his partner. It had been a long day and he was glad the SEAL was asleep. He secretly wondered if Kamekona had slipped something into the food to make him sleepy. He heard his phone ring and saw it was Kono.

"Hey Kono"

"Hey Danny, the boss okay?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping".

"I got the vehicle registration from the security camera. It belongs to a Daniel Pong. Police records show the vehicle was stolen yesterday morning".

"Any ID on the driver?"

"Image is really hazy, I'm gonna use face recognition when I've cleared the image a bit more".

"Good work Kono. Where's Chin?"

"He went to talk to Mr. Pong. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, just tired. SEAL sitting is tiring"

Kono laughed "I bet it is"

"It's getting late; you and Chin should go get some rest".

"Don't worry we will".

"See you tomorrow".

Danny hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He felt tired and decided to try and get some shut eye so he could better cope with the stubborn SEAL the next day.


	4. AWOL

Steve felt a vibrating sensation in his leg and it made him wake from his sleep. _What the hell? _He thought rubbing his leg before realizing it was his cell phone ringing. He grabbed around for it with his right hand trying to free it from his pocket. He didn't recognize the ID but he quickly accepted the call.

"McGarrett"

"Steve" A male raspy voice said.

"Who is this?" Steve asked

"It's Joe"

Steve sat forward on the sofa, eyes wide. "Joe?! What the...Where have you been? Where are you?"

"I can't explain son I don't have much time. I think I'm near Manoa Falls. Wo Fat ..."

"What?! Joe I can't hear you you're breaking up. Joe!" Steve looked at his cell and realized the call had been disconnected. He ran his right hand through his hair and stood trying to work out what was happening. Joe had said Wo Fat. The line hadn't been that clear but he knew he'd heard him say his name. He looked over at the sleeping Danny and decided not to wake him. He was going on a mission. A mission to find his older friend. And he was going alone.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny woke up and squinted at the light in the room. _How long have I been asleep? _He thought rubbing his eyes. He knew it must have been a while as it was getting dark when he'd decided to get some sleep and now it appeared to be daytime. He looked at the clock in Steves living room. Half past ten. He noticed Steve wasn't on the sofa and stood up to search for the injured SEAL. Danny checked the kitchen area and the lanai getting slightly panicky when he realized he was in neither. He ran upstairs to have a look for him but his partner wasn't there.

"Steve!" Danny shouted making his way back downstairs and then suddenly having the urge to check if Steves Silverado was still parked outside. It wasn't.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Danny shouted grabbing his phone and calling Kono.

"Danny, how's the boss?"

"Steve's gone" Danny told her.

"Gone? Gone Where?" Kono asked concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I just woke up to find the moron had disappeared! I need to get to the office. My cars not here".

"Okay brah, I'll come get you from Steves and see if Chin can track him through his GPS".

Danny hung up and tried to call Steves cell but instead of ringing it went straight to his messaging service.

"McGarrett, leave a message"

"Where the hell are you? You can't follow simple instructions to stay put? What the hells the matter with you huh?" Danny ranted to Steves answering machine and started pacing around the room. "Is it too much to ask that you involve your partner in the things you do? You better call me back Steven. You got some explaining to do!"

Danny put his phone down and ran his hands through his hair. The man was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. He wondered where he could've gone and how long he'd been gone for. He had a gut feeling that Steve had gone to find Joe. He should've known he would escape, _The man needs a tracker fitted to his ass _Danny thought. He took a deep breath and watched for Kono arriving while imagining the grilling he was going to give Steve when they found him.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve hadn't found it easy trying to drive with one hand but he was surprised at how well he'd managed it. The pain in his shoulder and ribs were past the point of bearable as he hadn't taken any painkillers before leaving his house. The thought of finding Joe kept him from giving up and going home. He followed Oahu Avenue for what seemed like forever, slowing down when he got closer to Manoa Falls. That's where Joe had said he was, or at least where he thought he was and that was good enough for Steve. He pulled his truck up at the side of Manoa Road and turned his cell phone back on. He wasn't surprised when he noticed an answering machine icon flashing on his screen and knew straight away who that was from. Reluctantly he placed his phone next to his ear and listened to the voicemail Danny had left. Steve couldn't help grinning as the message ended. He found Dannys number and pressed dial. _This ought to be fun_ he thought.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny sat on the sofa, he'd tried calling Steve another five times but every time he'd reached his answering machine. Before he knew it Kono had arrived in her car. Danny grabbed his gun and headed out of Steves house.

"Any idea where Steve might be?" Kono asked as she drove them to the 5-0 headquarters.

"I think he's decided to look for Joe".

"How? None of us know where he is"

"I don't know. Maybe he has an internal tracking device to other SEALs. I've tried his cell he must have switched it off".

"We'll find him" Kono said reassuringly.

Danny hoped she was right.

Danny and Kono entered 5-0 headquarters to see Chin busy on the surface table.

"I tried his GPS it's not working. He's either out of range or his phones not on". Chin updated them both.

"It's switched off, I've been ringing him none stop". Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"What about his truck?" Kono asked

"Wait" Chin said looking at the surface table and pressed some of the icons before looking up with a smile. "I've got him"

Danny and Kono both looked at the screen.

"He's by Manoa Falls" Chin added.

"What's he doing there?" Kono asked looking at Danny.

"No idea..." Danny started but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He gave a quick look at Chin and Kono before answering and putting his phone on loud speak.

"You are the biggest Neanderthal on this pineapple infested hellhole!"

"Danno I…"

"I haven't finished" Danny started again. "What part of 'partner' do you not understand?"

"I'm at Manoa Falls. I…"

Danny interrupted Steve again. "I know where you are moron, I'm at headquarters we got you on GPS"

"How did you get to work?" Steve asked his worked up friend.

"I Steven, unlike you, call on the rest of my team when I need help. Kono picked me up. Now tell me what the hell you're doing at Manoa Falls!"

Steve sighed. "I had a phone call this morning. It was Joe".

"Joe? Is he at Manoa Falls?" Chin asked.

"He thinks he is". Steve added.

"What do you mean he thinks? He either is or he isn't" Danny said still annoyed with his partner.

"I'm not sure but I don't think he went there by choice. He mentioned Wo Fat's name".

"Great" Danny said sarcastically "So you've gone to help Joe knowing there's a possibility he's with Wo Fat?"

Chin and Kono looked at each other and waited for the response from the SEAL. Danny spoke again before Steve could answer.

"Let's not forget about your injuries Steven, which puts you in an even worse position".

"I'm not planning to go after Joe alone Danno, that's why I'm calling you. I know I need my team".

"So why turn your phone off so we couldn't track you?" Kono asked him.

"Cause I knew one of you would try and stop me and now I'm here you have no choice but to let me get involved". Steve couldn't help smiling knowing he was right.

"You're an idiot" Danny stated.

"I'm curious to know how you managed to drive all the way there". Chin wondered out loud.

"Probably with his toes" Danny answered for him hearing Steve laugh. "We'll make our way to you, stay put!" Danny shouted before he hung up.

The room fell silent and Danny spoke first.

"Okay, well at least now we know where superidioticSEAL is. We need to get going before he decides to go solo again".

The trio grabbed their belongings and left. Kono and Danny got in her car while Chin started his motorcycle. They made their way to Steve in convoy, each of them silently praying for Steve to be okay.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve relaxed in the drivers seat of his truck and waited for the rest of his team to arrive. A part of him wanted to start scoping the area, but he knew finding Joe could result in finding Wo Fat and he knew he wasn't in a fit state to confront him. He wasn't sure if Joe was or had ever been with Wo Fat but the pure mention of the man's name had to be followed with precaution. He just hoped they would find Joe in one piece. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Joe being hurt. He was an ex-SEAL, _he'll be fine_ Steve told himself.

A noise to his left made his eyes dart open and he slowly started to turn his head in that direction. He could see a man in his side mirror moving towards him and Steve knew he had to react quickly. He opened his car door just as the man reached the window, making him drop his weapon. Steve clutched at his shoulder with his right hand. The pain was worse than it had ever been and it almost bought him to his knees. He looked up and saw the man reach for his gun. Steve grabbed his gun out his holster and fired one shot. The bullet went into the enemies shoulder making him roll on the floor in pain. Steve quickly made his way to the gun he'd dropped and kicked it away from him.

"Next bullet goes in your head" Steve said breathlessly pointing his gun towards the other man. "Turn over".

The man rolled onto his back and slowly a smile spread on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Steve asked aiming his gun as accurate as he could with his 'good arm'.

"Sleep well McGarrett"

Before Steve could turn around he felt a sharp pain in his neck and felt himself fall to the floor. His vision blurred and he tried to fight the darkness that crept from the corner of his eyes, seconds later he was unconscious.


	5. Tortured

"Son-of-a-bitch shot me!"

"If you cause a commotion at the side of the road like that again, I'll kill you. I told you I wanted him bringing in quietly". Wo Fat warned his injured ally. "Take him to the hideout and make sure he doesn't escape" He told his other two accomplices and watched them drag the unconscious SEAL to a nearby house.

Wo Fat looked around to make sure no one had seen what had happened before speaking again to the man on the floor "Hide his vehicle before it draws attention, oh and Mr. Pong" Wo Fat added. "Do not leave any evidence behind".

Wo Fat watched Mr. Pong struggle to his feet and eventually drive off before he turned to the house where his captives were. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. _I'm finally going to kill McGarrett _he thought.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve gasped for his breath as the cold water hit his face. He leaned forward in the chair he was in making the pain in his shoulder and ribs intensify as he realized his hands had been tied behind his back. He managed to steady his vision and focused on the man in front of him. _Shit._

"Glad you could join us McGarrett, I'd talk to Joe but he's..." Wo Fat paused as if trying to think of the appropriate word. "Unavailable". Wo Fat added looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Steve pulled on the rope his hands were bound with in another attempt to break free but all he did was aggravate his shoulder and ribs. Steve let out a groan as the pain took his breath away. He could hear Wo Fats footsteps circling him and heard his henchmen laughing at him which only fuelled his anger. He wanted to break free and kill Wo Fat but whoever had tied these ropes had done too good of a job. A punch to the side of his face made his mouth fill with blood.

Wo Fat stopped in front of Steve and bent down so he was face to face with him. "Where is Shelburne?" He asked angrily.

Steve spat blood in Wo Fats face and grinned when it landed right on his left eyebrow. Wo Fat wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and backhanded Steve on the right side of his face making the chair land on its side with a thud. Steve couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth when his left shoulder made contact with the hard floor. Steve took several deep breaths and tried to recover from the blow to his face before he felt a kick to his head. Steve fought to stay awake, he tried to pull his hands free again but his shoulder had given up on him, he saw Wo Fat raise his foot again and with one more hard kick to his head, his vision blurred and he was once again unconscious.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Okay, according to this device Steve should be here". Danny said looking around.

"Let's go look for him". Kono said getting out of her vehicle.

"Chin! You look with Kono over to the right. I'll look over here!" Danny called over to Chin who was making his way over to them.

"Sure thing brah!" Chin called back.

The trio searched for their boss along the hedge way next to the road. They were receiving a signal from Steve's cell around the area but there was no sign of him.

"I'm gonna call him see if he answers" Danny said getting his cell from his pocket. He pressed dial on Steves ID and waited for it to ring.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Chin said referring to the noise that had just started.

"That's gotta be Steves cell". Kono looked at Chin and they started following the noise.

Chin saw a small light coming from the grass verge and rushed over to it. "I got Steves phone!"

Danny ran over to Chin and Kono to inspect their findings. "What the hell is Steves cell doing here?"

"Steve wouldn't leave his phone here on purpose, something's happened". Kono said with a worried look.

"We need to search the area now. Call HPD see if they can send some help, tell them we got a missing person, tell them it's Steve!" Danny called to Chin "We have to find him; Steve could be in big trouble".

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve woke to a bright light shining in his face. He was still lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back but the pain wasn't as bad in his shoulder which he was grateful for. He could hear whispering but he couldn't make out who it was, or what they were saying but he was sure he had heard someone say _kill him._

"Ah, I see you finally came around" A man said walking over to Steve.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you I'm not dead" Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Yet" A voice added to Steves sentence, it was Wo Fat. "How's the broken shoulder?" Wo Fat asked pushing his foot down on Steves right side and forcing his left shoulder further on to the hard floor.

Steve hissed as the pain in his shoulder returned full force and he struggled under Wo Fats weight. The other man who had entered the room grabbed Steve and pulled him back to his seating position and the chair slammed back on all fours. "Where. Is. Shelburne?!" Wo Fat asked, anger filling his voice.

"Where's Joe?" Steve asked

Wo Fat was angry and he punched Steve in the side of his face twice to prove it. Steves head fell forward and he watched his own blood run from his mouth like a running tap.

"Grab him". Wo Fat motioned to the other man and Steve felt someone grab the back of his hair pulling his head back to look at Wo Fat. "Joe's on his way to Manoa Falls or should I say on his way down Manoa Falls". Wo Fat smiled.

"He'll kill your men before they get him anywhere near there". Steve spat

"And how is he going to do that Commander? He's dead". Wo Fat smiled and nodded for his ally to release Steve. He watched Steves face turn pale. Saw the anger in his eyes and walked out the door leaving Steve alone with those words playing in his mind.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

"We need to check over Manoa Falls he could be near there". Danny said to Chin.

"I hope not brah, that's a hundred and fifty foot drop!" Chin said concerned.

"I don't think they can get to the top of the waterfall, it's been blocked off". Kono added.

"I wouldn't put anything past Wo Fat, if he is involved". Danny reminded them.

"Detective Williams", A man called.

"Yeah that's me" Danny walked to the man.

"We're going to send in a team of professionals to see if they can spot anything".

"Okay, well I'm going with you".

"Do you know how dangerous this place is Detective Williams?" The officer asked.

"It's Danny, and yeah I get how dangerous it is but Steve could be there and I wanna help rescue him". Danny folded his arms.

"You may as well give in" Chin smiled at the officer.

"Very well Danny, but you need to follow orders and do exactly as they say. The last thing they need is you getting their way".

"In the way? Do I look like a child to you? I can follow orders" Danny could feel his face burning.

"Okay brah take it easy" Chin took Danny by the arm and pulled him to one side. "You need to keep calm Danny. He's right Manoa Falls is a dangerous place, you can't go up there hot headed".

"I'm okay Chin" Danny said reassuringly. "I get it".

Danny walked over to the team of hikers and got his safety gear connected.

Kono and Chin watched him.

"You think he'll be okay?" Kono asked.

"Steve will be fine" Chin replied, worry evident in his voice.

"I meant Danny" Kono said smiling

"Oh. I hope so cuz" Chin gave a halfhearted smile in return.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny and the rest of the team reached the warning signs next to the waterfall and worked their way around them to get further to the top. They had searched the lower part and hadn't found Steve or anyone. Danny was getting more and more anxious the higher they got, he feared for his partners safety and his own. They were moving at quick speed and Danny struggled to keep up.

"Is it necessary to run up the side of this gigantic waterfall?!" Danny called after the professionals. "I mean it's evident that any fall will end in certain death".

"We need to get up here as quick as possible" One man shouted down.

Danny forced himself to carry on reminding himself it was for Steve and it made him move faster, before they knew it they had reached the top.

"I don't see any sign of someone being up here" Danny said relieved.

"They may have turned back when they reached the warning signs". A different man replied.

"I hope so. Steve…".

"Shhhh!" One of the hikers hissed interrupting Danny. "I think someone's coming".


	6. Trouble

The footsteps got louder and Danny and the 'professionals' lay low in some bushes in case it was Wo Fat. Danny positioned himself low to the ground but made sure he had good visibility without being seen.

"Keep him moving!" Danny heard a voice shout. "Wo Fat told us to dump his body in the falls if he doesn't co-operate!"

Danny was too low to see their faces, but he could see their feet and watched as someone was being dragged between two other people. Danny wanted to jump from his hiding place guns blazing but he still wasn't sure what was happening. He felt a light grip on his shoulder and looked up to see one of the hikers called Matt.

"We need to make a move, don't think this is going to end well" He whispered concerned and noticing the guns two of the men had.

"Is it Steve?" Danny asked quietly.

Matt sat slightly higher in an attempt to see the mens faces. "I don't think it's him"

"What? Are you sure?" Danny asked realizing he was speaking slightly louder.

"Shhh!" Matt whispered with a frown and his finger to his lips. "Look here, you can see he is older than Steve".

Danny moved slowly and quietly to where the other man had been. He was right, this man was older. Danny moved some of the leaves to get a better look. He was surprised when he noticed who the injured man was. "No" He said in confusion. "That's Joe White".

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve still couldn't get his head around what Wo Fat had said. _Was Joe really dead? _It was hard to believe, but then he wouldn't underestimate what Wo Fat was capable of. Steve tried to put it in the back off his mind until he saw proof he refused to believe it. Instead he turned his attention to the new pain that had erupted in his right leg. Cramp? Whatever it was made him uncomfortable. Steve gave another pull on the ropes that bound his hands and was surprised when he felt the knot loosen slightly, he gave another pull and ignored the pains that ripped through his wrists as he felt the rope unravel and fall to the floor. Steves hands were free and he smiled to himself. _Come on Wo Fat, come and get me you son-of-a-bitch._

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-05-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny watched on as Joe was dragged ever closer to the top of the waterfall. He could see the man had been beaten badly. There was a cut above his right eye and he was covered in bruises. _Most likely Wo Fats handy work _Danny thought. He watched the two men drop Joe's beaten body to the ground and the taller man pointed a gun towards his head.

"Tell us where Shelburne is and we might let you live". The smaller man demanded.

"No, he's going to die either way". The taller one said to his partner. Then he looked at Joe. "But if you tell us, maybe we'll let your annoying friend McGarrett live"

Danny was on full alert at the mention of his partners name, he watched on as Joe remained silent. He could see the similarities between him and Steve. _Definitely a SEAL thing _he thought.

"Or we kill you both.."

"And never find out where it is" Joe finally spoke, his voice was harsh.

"Maybe, but then we still have Wo Fats chew toy McGarrett, killing you would be fun".

"Pedro, if we don't go back with information about Shelburne boss is gonna kill us". The smaller man informed the other man.

Pedro ignored the other mans pleas and raised his gun to Joe Whites head. "We tell him he tried to escape so we shot him. He said take care of him if he didn't co-operate. Anyway he's got the man he wanted at the safe house I'm sure he'll find a way to make McGarett speak" Pedro grinned.

Danny could see the situation escalating; he'd heard the two men talking and decided they had to do something. Danny nudged the man next to him "This ends now". Matt nodded in agreement and Danny made his move. He aimed his gun on Pedro and left his hiding place. "Five-0 put the gun down and get your hands up!" Danny saw the other officers/ hikers come out of their hiding places and watched as they all aimed at Pedro and his unknown associate. Pedro moved his aim from Joe and turned the gun towards Danny as everyone opened fire on Wo Fats allies. The shooting stopped when both men fell to the floor. Danny ran over and checked the smaller man for a pulse and Matt checked Pedro. "Dead" Danny said looking at Matt.

"So is he"

Danny rushed over to Joe. "Hey Joe, you okay?"

Joe sat still trying to get his head around what was happening. "Uh, yeah I think. I'm fine"

Danny smiled "You sure you're not related to Steve?"

Joe smiled best he could at the detectives joke. "Steve, we need to get to him".

"Do you know where he is?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, I do"

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5- 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve waited patiently for Wo Fat to enter the room that had become his cell. He knew he would show his face eventually and he couldn't wait to see the surprise when he realised he was no longer tied up. He wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. The sound of the key being turned in the door awakened his senses and he watched as Wo Fat entered and to Steves surprise he was alone. _Perfect. _Steve thought.

"Have you finished grieving?" Wo Fat smiled.

"Well to grieve the person has to be dead" Steve said gritting his teeth

"He is dead Steve, in fact" Wo Fat moved his face towards Steves "I killed him right where you're sitting".

Steve knew this was his chance to get Wo Fat and he took it, he bought his hands from behind his back and grabbed Wo Fat tight before head-butting him in the nose. Wo Fat stumbled backwards, shock evident on his face. Steve jumped up from the chair he'd been in and attempted to grab for his enemy again but a sharp pain rose from his left leg and he fell to the floor. He saw Wo Fat move towards him and tried to get to his feet but a punch to his face knocked him back down again. Steve refused to give up, anger fuelled him and he saw Wo Fats fist coming towards him out the corner of his eye Steve managed to grab Wo Fats wrist and elbowed him in the side of his face. Steve looked at Wo Fat and knew the last blow had stunned him, he used the nearest wall to get to his feet and ducked just in time to avoid another punch to the face. Wo Fat sent two more punches towards Steve which he managed to avoid but he felt a hard kick to his already injured leg and he was back on the floor again. Wo Fat kicked him in the stomach while Steve was on his hands and knees and he rolled on to his back in pain. He saw Wo Fats foot coming towards him again and grabbed it flipping him onto his back and sending the chair onto its side as his enemy knocked into it on his way down. Steve climbed on top of Wo Fat and wrapped his hands tight round his neck. Wo Fat struggled under Steves weight and grabbed for his face but Steve moved his head back and felt his grip get tighter. Then Wo Fat gave a hard punch to Steves already damaged left rib. The pain was unbearable and Steve felt his grip loosening round his throat before he felt another blow to his rib and he loosed him completely while he grabbed for his side in pain. He knew it was a mistake letting go of Wo Fat and his enemy moved from under him catching his breath. Steve closed his eyes tight trying to block out the pain that seemed to have taken over his whole body and he turned to look at Wo Fat just in time to see a fist coming towards his face then there was darkness.


	7. Pray for you

Danny was relieved to get back on lower ground, he had never been keen on heights and it was only after the two men who had threatened to kill Joe had been taken care of that he realised just how high he was. He made his way to Chin, Kono and the other HPD officers to update them on what had happened.

"Hey, did you find Steve?" Kono asked Danny in anticipation

Danny shook his head. "No, but I found someone else" He stepped aside so the cousins could see behind him.

"Joe?" Chin asked raising his eyebrows with surprise and confusion. "What was he doing up there?".

"When we reached the top of that monstrous waterfall we heard voices and took cover in some bushes, two of Wo Fats friends had Joe at gunpoint asking him about Shelburne, me and Matt took them out before they could kill him" Danny told the two members of five-0. He looked over at Joe who was now being checked over by two EMTs.

"Does Joe know anything about where Steve might be?" Kono asked looking over towards the SEAL.

"He said he knows where Steve is, as soon as the medics have finished checking him over we can have a word with him". Danny told her.

"Let's ask him now" Chin said noticing the EMTs had left Joes side.

The three five-0 members made their way to Joe hoping he could still remember where Steve was and wasn't suffering from any concussion seeing the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Joe, we need to know where Steve is, tell us what happened from the beginning". Chin started.

Joe took a deep breath trying to recall everything that had taken place. "I remember being in my apartment, uh" Joe closed his eyes tight as a sharp pain rose in his head. "The door, someone knocked on my door. I opened it thinking it was Steve but" Joe paused again holding his head in his hands.

"Okay Joe, tell us where Steve is" Danny said concerned. "I know you're in pain but every second we use talking to you, Steve could be in more danger".

Joes eyes shot towards Danny at hearing Steves name mentioned. "Manoa Road, a house, b.. boarded windows".

Danny wanted to ask Joe more but he looked like he was about to lose consciousness. He stepped back as a medic came over to Joe and checked his head and facial injuries again.

"Okay, you heard Joe, it's a house on Manoa Road with boarded up windows. There can't be that many right?" Danny asked the cousins, his stomach was doing somersaults.

"Must be an empty property if it's got boarded up windows" Kono added

"Manoa road is long brah" Chin informed the Detective.

"Well we better start looking now then" Danny told him. "We're losing daylight".

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve blinked his eyes open as a bright light shone in his face and dragged him back to reality, back to where all the pain and torture was, _back to hell. _When his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness he realised he was on his back looking at a ceiling light. His headache returned full force and he attempted to reach for his left ribs when a pain shot through them but he couldn't move his arms or legs and noticed he had been tied down to some metal hoops attached to the floor. _What is this place?_ Steve wondered how long he'd been unconscious. He didn't know what time of day it was as the small window in the room he was in, appeared to be blocked by a piece of wood. Steve struggled against the rope again but tired easily, he decided to save his energy for the next time he saw Wo Fat. A noise from the doorway made his thoughts stop instantly and he listened as footsteps walked towards him. Steve didn't look to see who it was, he already knew.

"I tire of waiting for you to talk; I know you know where Shelburne is. How many more people will die before you speak?" Wo Fat snarled.

Steve didn't answer. He just lay looking at the light slightly swaying above him.

"TELL ME!" Wo Fat shouted and kicked Steve hard in his right side.

Steve still didn't speak. Wo Fat gave him another hard kick in his right side and watched as Steve gasped. Wo Fat walked around to Steves left side and Steve knew what he was going to do. He braced himself as Wo Fat gave two hard kicks to his damaged ribs. Steve could barely breathe but he refused to let his enemy get the better of him. Wo Fat finally lost it, he stood over Steve and placed his right foot over Steves throat pressing down hard. Steve wasn't sure if he was trying to kill him or just make him lose consciousness but the latter seemed inevitable. What little breath he had managed to breathe in before had now gone completely and he felt like he was suffocating. As darkness started to take over his vision Wo Fat pulled his foot up and Steve took a deep breath and started coughing. It was only a brief second before Wo Fat knelt on his chest and grabbed his face with both hands before moving his left hand to grab Steve round the neck again and punching him with his right hand on the left side of Steves face once, twice, three times, Steve didn't feel the fourth punch.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-05-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny, Chin and Kono were making slow progress but Danny noted that Chin hadn't been joking when he'd said Manoa Road was long. They'd been looking for the house for an hour, stopping and investigating when they thought they'd seen a boarded up house but realized it was occupied and there had been only one boarded window after it had been smashed. Dannys cell phone rang and looking at the ID, he noticed it was Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how's monkey?" Danny asked his ex-wife

"She's okay Danny, she wanted to say goodnight to you but I told her I wanted to speak with you first just to see how you were getting on with finding Steve?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Well, no sign of superSEAL yet but I did find Joe, he told us Steve was in a house on Manoa Road, were looking for him now".

"Okay, I won't keep you; I'll put Grace on the phone. Be careful Danny" Rachel said before another voice spoke.

"Hey Danno" Grace said happily.

"Hey monkey" Danny smiled, the first smile all day.

"Did you find Uncle Steve?"

"Not yet but we're looking really hard" Danny said reassuringly.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine sweetheart" Dannys heart ached at the sound of worry in his little girls voice.

"I'll pray for him before I sleep, to keep him safe"

Danny swallowed and held back the tears forming in his eyes. "That would be great and it would definitely help Steve come home".

"Okay" Grace said more cheerily "Goodnight Danno"

"Goodnight monkey, Danno loves you"

Danny put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Kono. "How long is this road?"

"Too long" Kono answered.

Danny sat back in the seat and kept a look out to his right, it was dark now and getting harder to make out if some houses had boarded up windows or if they were just dark inside. Kono saw Chin pull over his motorcycle ahead of her and she did the same. Danny and Kono left her vehicle and headed to Chin.

"You got something cuz?" Kono asked her cousin.

"I think so, back there I saw some tyre tracks that look like Steves Silverado's, looks like they went down there" Chin pointed with a flashlight in the direction of a wide back alley between two houses. "Let's take a look"

Danny nodded and they followed the tyre tracks. They reached the end of the opening and saw a big vehicle parked in front of them. It was hard to make out until Chin shone his flashlight towards it. The trio rushed towards it when they realised it was Steves Silverado. Danny opened the drivers door and looked inside for any clues. Chin checked the passengers side of the vehicle.

"We need to run this car for prints, there's no way Steve would've parked his truck down here. This was dumped. Call HPD and tell them we found his vehicle" Danny said. Seeing his friends truck had made him uneasy, he wanted to find Steve now. They all did.


	8. Nearly there

**Thanks everyone for reading, following and adding this to their favourites. I hope I can keep this story interesting and I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Thanks for the reviews too :) **

Steve woke in complete darkness, someone had turned the light off in the room and he couldn't see anything. He still lay on the floor. His whole body ached and his cheek bone felt like it had been broken after enduring the beating from Wo Fat. He couldn't get the thought of Joe being dead out of his mind and it made him feel sick.

"Anything to say McGarrett?" He heard a voice ask from the corner of the room. _Must be one of Wo Fats partners. _Steve thought.

Steve cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, tell Wo Fat I'm looking forward to killing him". Steve heard the man laugh and added "But not until I've killed you". The laughing stopped.

Steve heard the man walking closer to him. "Strong words from such a weak man" The stranger growled.

"Untie me and I'll show you how weak I am". Steve warned him.

"You do not scare me McGarrett, Wo Fat will take your life before you have chance to do anything. Just like he did with your friend Joe" Steves jaw tightened and he pulled on the ropes hard. The man laughed again hearing Steve groan when he couldn't escape. "Save your energy SEAL, the boss likes you conscious when he beats you, it makes it more fun". He laughed and Steve heard the door open and slam behind him, he knew the man had left.

Steve was beyond frustrated; he pulled on the ropes several times trying to get free. He wanted to kill Wo Fat and his useless allies, but right now he felt like his body was failing him. In the navy he had been trained to overcome pain, _Pain makes you weak and will drag you down, you must rise above it. _That's the message he had been told over and over when his body was put through every test possible, but now his body almost chose to ignore it. He vowed he would take revenge on his enemies, but for now all he could do was wait for Wo Fat to make a mistake.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Danny, Chin and Kono continued on Manoa Road, it was after midnight and they hadn't come across the boarded up house.

"I hope Joe wasn't mistaken, I mean the man had clearly been given a good smack to the head" Danny fretted. "What if Steve isn't even on Manoa Road".

"I'm sure he'd remember something like this, besides there's not much of this road left we have to be getting close now".

"At two miles an hour it's gonna take us another four hours to reach that bend" Danny exaggerated pointing to a bend in the road right ahead of them.

Kono smiled "Steves gonna be okay we just have to keep positive".

Five minutes later and Dannys stomach was still turning. He looked out the window and noticed a house further back from the road with very little light around it. "Stop the car!" Danny shouted, making Kono jump.

"What is it?" She asked pulling to the side of the road.

Danny jumped out her car and saw Chin running over to him from his motorcycle.

"You found something?" Chin called after them.

"There" Danny pointed to the house. "Could that be.."

"Yeah, I think it could" Kono interrupted. "Shall we call HPD?"

"No, I'm not waiting any longer, let's find out". Danny said almost whispering.

The trio slowly made their way towards the house and stopped when they reached a window that was sure enough boarded up. Dannys heart raced, unsure of the situation inside.

"Chin you stay here I'm gonna check around the back see if I can see anything, Kono go to the right and both of you, be careful". Danny told them then disappeared around the left side of the house.

Danny got more and more certain they had found the right house when he noticed every window he came across was covered with large pieces of wood. "I'm coming partner" Danny said aloud.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve lay still as thoughts of the day his father had been killed flooded back to him, from the phone call to the burial. All the memories played on his mind and whenever he did manage to stop thinking about that particular time he found himself thinking about Joe instead, which was almost as bad. He heard the door unlock and someone walked inside. The ceiling light came to life again and Steve closed his eyes tight as the brightness filled the room. Steve managed to turn his head in the man's direction and noticed a chair being bought into the room; he had never seen this man before so he presumed it was laughing man, as Steve had nicknamed him. Laughing man crouched and leaned over the SEAL with a grin on his face, it was the first time Steve had got a good look at his new enemy. From what Steve could tell he was around the same build as him.

"Oh your face is a mess" Laughing man said, his grin still showing. He poked Steves right cheek hard and Steve pulled his head away with a growl. "I'm moving you to that chair so I'm gonna need you unconscious, sleep well Commander" The man bought the butt of his gun down hard on Steves head then pulled out his pocketknife and began cutting the ropes around Steves wrists, then he moved to his feet. Steve felt every movement; the gun had hurt but hadn't knocked him unconscious. He lay unmoving until he felt the man lean over to cut his left leg free. Steve felt the rope loosen and moved quickly. He gave laughing man a hard kick the left side of his face and watched the man drop the knife and stumble onto his right side. Steve managed to get to his feet and grabbed him from behind as the other man stood up. It took all of Steves strength to stay on his feet and he wrapped his right arm tightly around the mans neck. The other man struggled against him but Steve was in SEAL mode and refused to loosen his grip, he felt an elbow to his left side but Steve could tell the man was losing consciousness as there was no force behind it. Then laughing man fell to his knees and was out cold. Steve fell back into the wall behind him and took a few moments to catch his breath. He heard movement on the other side of the door and picked up the gun and knife before standing beside it. The door opened slowly and Steve was hiding behind it. It was Wo Fat. Steves chance had finally come and he slammed the door shut behind Wo Fat making him turn and face him. Wo Fat had a smirk on his face that Steve was determined to wipe off. Steve aimed the gun towards him and Wo Fat raised his hands.

"How will you arrest me with no handcuffs?" Wo Fat asked smiling.

"I'm not gonna arrest you, I'm gonna kill you" Steve aimed his gun higher.

Wo Fats smile slowly disappeared and for a moment they just stared at each other. Steves finger was ready on the trigger. Wo Fat rushed forward and grabbed the end of the gun making Steve fire it towards the ceiling. Steve and Wo Fat were in a struggle, Wo Fat kneed Steve in the left rib and elbowed him in the left side of his face while still holding the gun he let out a groan and tried to aim the gun towards Wo Fat again. Wo Fat spun himself round so he had his back to Steve and held the gun tight pulling on his damaged wrists until Steve could no longer hold it, he loosed the gun and Wo Fat head-butted Steve with the back of his head making him slam into the door. Now the tables had turned, Wo Fat was aiming the gun at Steve. Neither of the men moved. Steve felt the warm blood running from a cut above his right eye and dripping on to his cheek bone before moving toward his jaw.

"Last time, Where is Shelburne?" Wo Fat asked still breathing heavily from the fight.

Steve didn't speak. He was too busy trying to work out a plan and getting his breathing and vision under control. Wo Fat aimed the gun at Steve when a noise from behind made him turn Steve lunged forward and knocked the gun out of Wo Fats hands and sent it skidding along the floor. Steve punched Wo Fat hard in the nose and watched him stagger backwards landing on the floor, unfortunately the gun was closer to Wo Fat now and he grabbed it aiming quickly he pulled the trigger and Steve fell to the floor.


	9. Stay with me

**Must admit feeling slightly nervous about this chapter as I know very little about medical things so please inform me if you see a mistake. Hope you enjoy this chapter eek :)**

Danny reached one of the windows at the back of the house when he noticed a light coming from around the edge of the wood covering it. He stood up and inspected it quietly trying to find a gap he could look through, he found one at the bottom and crouched down to get a better look. There were definitely some people inside the room. He could hear voices and placed his ear nearer the gap to get a good listen but then the room fell silent. He tried to look through the gap again and saw two people near a door at the opposite side of the room. Danny leaned in closer, a little too close as his head slightly bumped off the wood and the figure who had his back to him spun round. It was Wo Fat. Danny watched in horror as he saw someone's feet move closer to Wo Fat and noticed him stumble backwards, Danny ducked below the window as he saw Wo Fat falling backwards in his direction. When he looked up again he saw the face of the other man. It was Steve. Danny held his breath when a gunshot echoed through the room and he watched his partner fall to the floor.

Danny pulled on the wood hard trying to free it from the window but it was no use, it was nailed tight and he knew standing there trying to free would be using valuable time, time Steve didn't have. He rushed around the other side of the house and bumped into Kono.

"Kono I found Steve, he's in a room on the other side of the house with Wo Fat" Dannys heart raced and he thought it was going to break out of his chest. "We gotta get in there now! Steves hurt"

Kono ran up to a window near her and tried to pull the wood off of it but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!"

"Where's Chin?" Danny rushed past her and back toward the front of the house where Chin was inspecting the wood blocking the front door.

"Any luck? Is it the right house?" Chin asked Danny.

"Yeah, Chin Steves in there with Wo Fat we gotta get this door open now!"

Chin and Danny pulled on the wood hard and Kono came running over with a long piece of metal she'd found on the floor.

"Guys try this" She handed the metal to Chin and he jammed it between the wood on the door pulling hard. "Someone must have boarded this up from the outside".

"Wo Fat must have had someone do it to stop Steve getting out". Danny said as he tried to pull the small piece of wood Chin had loosened.

"Or to stop us getting in" Chin told them.

Kono walked away from the noise and finding her cell she called for an ambulance then HPD for backup.

The wood came off with one last hard pull and Danny and Chin made for the door, they kicked it hard and it swung open.

"Ambulance and HPD are on their way, let's go find our boss!" Kono said joining them.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve felt a pain shoot in his right shoulder and grabbed for it with his left hand, it was covered with blood. He watched Wo Fat rise to his feet and walk over to him aiming the gun towards Steves head. Wo Fat smirked as his finger moved over the trigger. Steve lowered his left hand to where he'd hidden the pocketknife. Before Wo Fat could do anything Steve clicked the knife out and jammed it hard in Wo Fats left foot. Steve watched as Wo Fat reached down for the knife and Steve kicked him in the face before getting up and pouncing on him, once again struggling for possession of the gun. Steve bought his knee higher and slammed it into Wo Fats groin, the next struggle resulted in the gun being tossed towards laughing man who still seemed unconscious. Wo Fat bought both his legs up and flipped Steve off him onto his right side. Steve groaned as pain shot through his body but he wouldn't give up, he felt Wo Fat climb on top of him and sat on his chest punching him hard in the face. Steve grabbed for Wo Fats left foot pulling the knife out and stabbing him in the chest, then using all his strength he pushed him off. Steve made for the gun but realised laughing man was no longer on the floor but standing up with the gun aiming at him. Steve stared up at the gun when a gunshot went off. Steve closed his eyes tight and waited to feel the pain where the bullet had hit. He opened his eyes again when he heard a thud next to him. Laughing man was face down on the floor with a pool of blood emerging from under him. Steve looked over towards the doorway to see Danny still aiming his gun where laughing man once stood. Chin and Kono appeared behind him, relief washed over their faces. Steve attempted to stand and Danny rushed over to him.

"Hey babe, stay still. Ambulance is on its way" Danny told his partner.

Kono checked that laughing man was in fact dead and Chin kicked Wo Fat making sure he was alive.

Steve smiled slightly as he looked at his partner.

"What are you smiling for?" Danny asked him almost smiling himself.

Steve nodded towards Wo Fat and smiled even more, "Book him Danno".

Danny shook his head and smiled. "That one I didn't mind". Danny left Steve sitting, leaning against the wall and made his way over to Wo Fat. He gave him a hard kick and pulled his hands hard behind his back before cuffing them. He still had the knife sticking out of his chest, not that any of the five-0 task force cared.

They all walked over to Steve to make sure he was okay. Sirens could be heard from outside the house and Danny was relieved to know help had arrived. Chin put his hand over Steves right shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"Stay with us boss" Kono said worried when she noticed Steves face go paler.

Danny heard people entering the house . "In here!" He called to them.

Two EMT's entered the room with their equipment and Danny, Chin and Kono moved back to allow them space to work on Steve.

"Commander McGarrett, can you hear me?" A young medic asked Steve checking his pulse.

"It's Steve" The SEAL told him smiling.

"Okay Steve, I'm Riley and this is my friend Ben. We're here to take care of you so just relax".

Steve winced as Riley held a clean pad against his shoulder to stop the bleeding. He leaned Steve forward and looked at the back of his shoulder. "I don't see an exit wound".

"Is he gonna be okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"We can only do so much here we have to get him to hospital" Ben said moving over to Wo Fat. "We got a man over here with a stab wound" Ben called to Riley.

"Leave him, he doesn't deserve medical attention" Danny snarled

"I can't leave him here, it's my job to save people" Ben looked at the handcuffs on Wo Fats wrists. "Good or bad".

Danny looked at Wo Fat and saw him smile. It took all his strength not to go over and finish him off.

"Steve, you with me?" Riley asked the injured SEAL.

Steve opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the medic. "Yeah, just tired".

"Okay, try and stay awake for me if you can". Riley grabbed his radio "This is Riley Walker, I need another ambulance dispatched to 5525 Manoa Road we got another man here with a stab wound to the chest over".

"Sending one out now over" A voice said from the other end of the radio.

"Are you taking Steve to hospital?" Kono asked Riley.

"I need Ben to come with me but right now we can't leave the stab wound victim alone, we need to wait for the other ambulance to arrive" Riley told them.

"Victim?" Danny started. "Victim? This guy isn't the victim here!"

Chin could see Danny getting worked up and led him outside to cool off.

"Listen Danny, I know you're pissed right now but we need to keep our heads if not for our sake then for Steves" Chin told Danny.

Danny ran his hands through his hair and paced a few steps. Some HPD officers were watching from their cars. "Can you let them know what's happening? I gotta check on Steve"

"Yeah, sure thing" Chin said as Danny walked back towards the house. "Hey, brah!" Danny turned to face him. "Steve's gonna be okay".

Danny nodded and went back into the house as another ambulance arrived and two more EMTs rushed into the house. Danny pointed them in the direction of the room Steve and Wo Fat were in and let them go first.

Riley turned around to see the other medics. "Okay Steve, that's our cue to go, we're gonna get you to the hospital now. Steve? Can you hear me?" Riley grabbed Steves face with both hands and gently bought his head up. "Steve?" Steve opened his eyes and closed them again almost instantly. "No, no try and stay awake for me Steve".

Ben had gone to fetch a stretcher and bought it back as fast as he could. Danny and Kono watched helplessly as their boss was placed on the stretcher and carried out of the house before being placed into the back of the ambulance.

"Go with him Danny. Me and Chin can clear things up here. We'll meet you there as soon as we can".

"Thanks Kono" Danny placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before rushing towards the ambulance and climbing in the back with Steve.


	10. Just be okay

Danny climbed in the back of the ambulance and watched as Riley attached an I.V. to Steves arm and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Ben drove with the sirens on and Danny knew this partner could be in trouble; Steve eyes had been closed since they had entered the vehicle.

"Steve? Can you hear me?" Riley asked the SEAL grabbing Steves right hand lightly. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me". Riley watched Steves hand and felt his grip tighten "Okay, good".

Steve bought his left hand up in an attempt to pull the oxygen mask from his face.

"Hey no don't do that Commander, it's gonna help you". Riley said pushing Steves hand back down on the gurney.

"Steve"

Riley smiled "Right sorry, Steve"

"You can call him moron if Steves too hard to remember" Danny joked trying to make himself calm down.

Riley laughed "I see you two are close".

"Nah, I'm actually not that keen on him" Danny smiled waiting for the reaction from his partner.

"He's a liar, he loves me" Steve said grinning and looking at Danny before closing his eyes again.

They arrived at the hospital in good time and Steve had been conscious the whole time which Riley and Ben were pleased about. Danny felt more at ease knowing Steve was at hospital and was going to get the treatment he needed. He jumped out the back of the ambulance and watched as Ben came around from the drivers side to help Riley get Steve out of the vehicle. Danny followed them as they wheeled Steve into the Emergency Unit and Riley updated the doctors on what had happened, a young nurse stopped Danny going any further as they entered the Emergency room.

"He's my partner" Danny said trying to push past the nurse blocking his way.

"I understand that sir but the patient has a bullet wound, there will be no visitors until we're sure he's okay" She looked at him sympathetically. "I know you're worried but I assure you we will do everything we can for him" She gave Danny a warm smile and went back into the room where Steve was.

Danny rubbed his hands back through his hair. He walked over to the waiting room and groaned at the thought of sitting on the hard chairs. He decided against it and paced in front of the large window. It was pitch black outside apart from the lights from houses, cars and streetlamps. He heard voices from down the corridor that bought his interest back into the hospital.

"Male, late thirties. Stab wound to the chest and various cuts and bruises. We need to remove that knife".

Dannys heart raced as he realised who was being wheeled into a different Emergency room. His face filled with anger and he turned the corner to see three people disappear behind some double doors. Time seemed to slow down as Danny walked to the doors and looked through to see nurses and doctors working on Wo Fat. He gritted his teeth, it took all of his strength not to go in there and finish Wo Fat off. He felt a hand on his shoulder that bought him back to reality.

"How's the boss brah?" Chin asked Danny.

Danny turned around and stared at his team mate. "I uh.. I don't know. I haven't seen anyone yet. I just.. I heard them bring him in". Danny managed to finish his sentence and gestured with his head in the direction of Wo Fat. He walked past Chin back towards the waiting area and heard Chin follow him.

Danny saw Kono looking out the window as he turned the corner to the waiting room. She heard him and Chin and turned to face them. Tears stained her cheeks.

"I can't believe we're here again". She said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I can" Danny added feeling Chins and Konos eyes on him. "I mean we're on about Steve here". He said walking towards the window. He watched as Kono and Chin gave a small smile at the thought of their boss. "Find anything new before you came here?" Danny asked changing the subject on purpose.

"No, we were about to run prints but HPD said they'd finish up so we could come here" Chin told the Detective. "They're gonna let us know as soon as they find anything".

Danny nodded, as long as someone was working on the case while they were at the hospital he didn't mind. Whatever they found wasn't as important as the person in the hospital with a knife still in his chest though, and Danny couldn't help smiling slightly at the fact Wo Fat might die, in fact he was counting on it. Danny saw a doctor leave the room Steve had been in and immediately rushed over to him with Kono and Chin behind him.

"Are you family?" The man asked the trio.

"Yes, we are" Danny answered for them. "How is he?"

"Well.. he's alive. We've managed to remove the bullet without any further damage but there are signs of a slight infection. The Commander is very lucky the bullet missed his axillary artery" Doctor Spencer explained.

Dannys heart raced. "But he's gonna be okay though right doc?"

"As I said, the bullet missed the artery and the bleeding is well under control. Other than some broken bones and bruising and as long as the infection does not get worse he will make a full and hopefully speedy recovery" Doctor Spencer looked at his pager. "If you will excuse me I'm needed down the hall, the nurses will be happy to tell you anything you need to know".

Doctor Spencer made his way past the remaining five-o team and towards the room where Danny had seen Wo Fat. Danny shook his head "How can they save him when he's the reason Steve's in here!"

Kono turned back towards the window leaving Chin to answer Dannys question. "Unfortunately it's their job". Chin sighed and sat on one of the hard chairs in the waiting room.

"We need someone from HPD here, keep an eye on Wo Fat. I don't want him escaping". Danny told them.

"I'll call them and let them know" Kono said placing a hand on here cousins shoulder. "I'll be down the hall".

Danny took a seat opposite Chin and rested his head in his right hand. He was starting to get a headache which he silently blamed Steve for; superSEAL could give him a headache on a good day. Danny thought about Wo Fat and how much trouble the guy had caused his partner. All because of Shelburne, whatever that was. He felt his anger rise as he remembered the scene that had greeted him, Chin and Kono when they'd eventually located their boss. He man holding the gun at him before Danny put him down for good. Now waiting to see how their superSEAL was, on top of everything else, just seemed too much to bear.

"HPD's sending someone now; they said the man you shot was Lee Fo. Wanted for GBH and possession of illegal substances. Minor offences compared to Wo Fat. They checked Steves truck for fingerprints too, came back to a Daniel Pong".

Chin lifted his head "Daniel Pong?"

"Yeah. The same Daniel Pong who you questioned about the stolen Tundra". Kono replied. "They're checking out his apartment, he hasn't been found yet".

"Didn't think I'd see you back so soon". Dr Akita said with a small smile.

Danny jumped from his seat. "We're here for..".

"Steve, I know" Akita interrupted. "I'm going to be taking care of him. He'll be okay".

"Can we see him?" Chin asked him.

"In a little while, he's been through a lot. He needs rest right now".

Danny watched the doors to the room Steve had been I open and saw his partner wheeled out on the bed. The five-0 team rushed over to see him as the nurses wheeled him towards the hospital lift. Danny walked alongside him and grabbed Steves hand lightly. "Steve, we're here. We're all here. You're gonna be okay babe". Danny loosed his partners hand as the nurses entered the lift and watched the doors slowly close. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Room 303, come on there's a waiting area right outside his room. I'll get you all a coffee" Dr Akita said holding a door open that lead to the stairs.

"Thanks" Danny said half-heartedly. He heard Dr Akita say his partner was going to be okay but he wouldn't believe it until he could see it for himself and he knew Chin and Kono thought the same.


	11. Getting there

**Eek nervous about this chapter, I really hope you like it and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing so far :)**

Two hours. Two hours forty three minutes to be exact, Danny had been keeping track of time, it was all he could do to stay level headed. Dr Akita had shown them the waiting room and bought them their promised coffees before heading into Steves room. They'd seen him leave and enter a few times but as much as Danny and the others had wanted to ask how Steve was they all agreed to wait until Dr Akita approached them, going on the 'no news is good news' theory. Chin hadn't spoken much since Dr Akita had shown them there which made Danny feel uncomfortable. Kono had started reminiscing about their boss trying to make Danny and Chin laugh but stopped when she realized it was having an opposite effect. Danny wanted to laugh at the stories of Steve doing stupid Steve things but talking about past memories made him feel as though their boss was going to die which made Danny feel sick. In the end she'd given up and began staring out the window, every now and then walking over to the rest of her team and giving their shoulders a gentle reassuring rub. When Danny realised it had been three hours, three hours four minutes to be exact he broke the silence, not by talking, not by ranting, but by tapping his foot. It happened naturally, but Danny was relieved as the silence in the small waiting area was becoming too much. The door to Steves room opened and Dr Akita made his way over to the trio holding a clipboard. Danny, Chin and Kono practically ran to him knowing he finally had news for them.

"Please say he's okay" Kono pleaded.

"He's okay" Dr Akita said with a small smile. "He has an I.V. fighting the infection he has but don't worry it's nothing serious and will clear up in a few days. We also have him on some strong pain relief to keep him comfortable. His left shoulder has gotten worse since the last break so we will be taking him to surgery later on".

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, he was asking for all of you".

Danny reached Steves room first, poking his head around the door before he entered fully. Steve was lying on his back, an I.V. in his left arm and he was asleep. He slowly walked to the left side of Steve, Kono stood to Steves right and Chin stayed at the bottom of the bed. Danny took a moment to study his partners face which was covered in bruises. His top lip was swollen and he was pale. _Too pale_ Danny thought.

"Hey superman" Danny said grabbing Steves left arm lightly; Kono and Chin looked at him. "Me, Chin and Kono have been waiting for nearly four hours to see you, the least you can do is open your eyes".

Steve remained still. _Too still _Danny thought. He wanted Steve to wake up, he needed to see he was okay with his own eyes. He wanted to hear him speak; tell him to shut up, anything. But Steve was motionless. Danny leaned over him to make sure he was in fact breathing and gave a sigh of relief when he realized he was. Chin and Kono looked relieved too.

"Come on Steve, don't make me get Nurse Fischberg" Danny warned the sleeping SEAL which made Chin and Kono almost laugh. Danny nearly laughed too when he noticed Steve eyes close tighter at the mention of her name.

"No.. been through enough torture" Steve managed to say as he slowly opened his eyes.

"That bad huh?" Chin asked grinning.

"Let's just say Steve wasn't overly keen". Danny informed them. "So how's our superbadassSEAL doing?"

Honestly? Steve felt like crap. "I'm okay". He told them trying his best to sound convincing. Danny wasn't buying it.

"Of course you are" Danny said rolling his eyes. "Don't know why I asked".

"Dr Akita told us you'll be okay" Kono informed him.

"And I am" Steve added.

"Yeah, but how are you feeling?" Danny pushed.

"Tired Danny, I feel tired". Steve almost raised his voice.

"Okay well do you have any pain? And don't lie to me". Danny questioned him.

"Yeah I got a big one in my ass, I think they called it Danny" Steve said joking.

Danny gave Chin and Kono an angry look when he saw them both laugh at Steves comment. "Very funny moron".

Steve grinned as Danny walked to the window. "Wo Fat, where's he?"

Kono looked at her boss not sure what to say. "They bought him in not long after you".

"They bought him here?" Steve asked sitting further up in bed and causing a pain to shot through his chest. Steve let out a groan and lay back down. Danny was at his bedside right away. "I'm okay". Steve said trying to get his breathing under control.

"Stay still". Danny told him pulling the blanket back up. "I meant what I said about getting Nurse Fischberg".

A laugh came from the doorway making everyone turn and look.

"You still don't like her?" Dr Akita asked still laughing slightly.

"Who? Steve? You kidding? He loves her" Danny said with a grin which spread even more when he saw the look on his partners face. He was going to call it Fischberg face or fish face for short. At that thought Danny was laughing making his team look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse my hyena of a partner" Steve told Dr Akita with a small smile.

"No worries. It's nice to see happy face for a change, don't see many in here". Dr Akita looked at the paper on his clipboard. "Now Steve, I know you aren't the most patient of people and you want to be out of here three hours ago but last time you left I ordered you have plenty of rest, which you didn't do so I'm going to be keeping you in until I'm certain you won't be going on anymore adventures, and perhaps this time you can get a better SEALsitter" Dr Akita looked at Danny who had now stopped laughing.

"Hey I did a good job until fish face decided to go off by himself".

"Fish face?" Chin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind" Danny said turning back towards the window smiling.

"You're booked in for surgery later on. Your shoulder is quite badly damaged".

"Great" Steve moaned.

"The sooner the better" Kono said rubbing Steves hand.

"I'm gonna check on Wo Fat, I know there's an officer outside his room but I don't like the thought of him being in the same hospital as you".

"I'll come with you cuz" Kono followed her cousin to the door. "See you soon boss".

Steve nodded his head towards the cousins and closed his eyes. He was tired and now the pain relief was kicking in he was hoping to get some decent sleep.

"I'll leave you to it. Surgery is set for four o'clock, I'll be back before then to get you prepped. Try not to offend nurse Fischberg if she does drop by" Dr Akita said smiling.

"Thanks doc" Steve said, eyes still closed.

Danny rubbed a hand over his face and took a seat near Steves bed. He was about to speak when his phone rang.

"Rachel, I meant to call you. I just.."

"It's okay Danny, how's Steve?"

"He's gonna be okay, he's having surgery later his shoulders pretty messed up. How's monkey?"

"She's fine, excited about her birthday. Listen Danny, if you can't help arrange the party I'll understand. I know how important Steve is.."

"I am not missing out on planning her party, I promise I'll come round later, we'll sort everything out then okay? Where is she anyway?"

"Stan took her swimming"

"Took her swimming? Took her swimming where?"

"Just to a local place, don't worry Danny he knows what he's doing with her. She's fine"

"I'm sure he does, good old step Stan. I gotta go, tell Gracie Danno loves her".

Danny hung up the phone and looked over at Steve who now seemed more awake and full aware.

"Thought you were going to sleep"

"How with you in here?" Steve asked his partner. "Besides, it was an interesting conversation".

"Interesting conversation? Really?"

"Yeah, y'know, you and Rachel planning Grace's birthday party together. It's cute"

"It is not cute okay? It is convenient"

"Okay sure"

"Alright, enough with the conclusions already. We get along for Grace's sake.

"Uh-huh"

"Go to sleep"

"Already there" Steve said with his eyes closed and big grin on his face.


	12. Gone

**Hi everyone thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far :) this is only a short chapter because I'm evil I wanted to end it on another cliffhanger and thought this would be a good one. **

**Also nervous about this chapter, I've googled the information I have on surgery etc so if there are mistakes please blame google :D **

Steve woke up to someone messing with his blankets and strained his eyes open to see who it was.

"I'm sorry I woke you" The young nurse said quietly.

Steve swallowed, his throat was sore. "Water?"

"Yes, of course". The nurse grabbed the plastic cup from Steves bedside and held it steady for him as he pressed the button on his bed to allow him to sit up easily.

The water soothed his throat. "Thanks" Steve said passing the empty cup back to her.

"You're welcome. Just don't tell Dr Akita I gave you anything to drink. You have surgery in just over an hours' time, and your notes have informed me you're nil by mouth until you have had your shoulder repaired".

"Right, I forgot. Is Danny here?"

"Right here babe". Danny stood in the doorway coffee in his hand. "How you feeling sleeping ugly?" He teased his partner as he walked to his bed.

"Tired. How's Wo Fat?"

"Concerned for your new best friend?" Danny joked.

Steve gave Danny a ha-ha-very-funny look.

"He's handcuffed to a hospital bed with Chin and Kono guarding his room". Danny said more seriously. "And I know you don't give a shit about how he is, none of us do. In fact I'd much rather him die and save us the effort of wasting a cell on him"

Danny didn't seem to realise the nurse still messing about with Steves bed. She gave him a disgusted look at his comments about one of the patients.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible, don't worry" Danny said sarcastically and watched her leave the room.

Steve laughed slightly. "Nice choice of words, don't suppose I'll be seeing her again"

"You can have nurse Fischberg instead". Now it was Dannys turn to laugh especially as Steves 'fish face' was back.

"Commander, how are you?" Dr Akita asked after knocking and entering the room. "Fine no doubt?"

"I've had worse"

"Ah, another of your famous lines. Has he used 'nothing I can't handle' yet?"

"I think that one may have expired" Dr Akita joked with Danny.

"Okay, a little bit of a headache and my shoulder hurts every time I breathe. Happy?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Pain relief not working?" Dr Akita asked concerned.

"Wearing off I think"

"Well you'll be going to surgery soon" Dr Akita looked at Danny. "I certainly hope you haven't had a coffee or anything to eat? You will be under general anaesthetic during surgery and we can't have you being sick during the procedure".

"Why a general anaesthetic? Why not let him stay awake?" Danny had to ask.

"Commander McGarrett has been through a lot lately, myself, the surgeon and the anaesthesiologist have decided to let him sleep through it as that's what his body needs right now. I know he hasn't been sleeping that well. If you have a problem with this Steve please do tell me".

Steve shook his head slowly. He knew there were side effects from general anaesthetic, nausea, numbness and he hated the thought of having a tube shoved down his throat but truth be told the thought of staying awake bothered him a lot more, he wasn't sure why. "General sounds good to me".

"Okay then" Dr Akita looked at the clock above Steves head. "I'll give you a few moments and then I'll take you down".

Steve nodded at Dr Akita and watched as he left the room. "What's up?" Steve asked his partner.

"I don't know, I mean, General anaesthetic? Is that absolutely necessary?"

"It's what I want Danno"

Danny gave a slight surprised laugh and Steve frowned. "What?" Steve asked him.

"Nothing, I just thought you being the tough SEAL you'd wanna stay awake through this. Hell I'm surprised you don't want one of us in there recording it so you can watch it back later"

Steve couldn't help laughing a little. "I haven't slept properly in days Danny, I'm looking forward to getting some decent rest".

Danny gave his partner a nod that told him he understood but he couldn't hide the concern on his face. "I'll be here when you wake up brother".

"I know you will, Mahalo Danno"

Dr Akita came back into Steves room almost on cue and got Steve ready to be wheeled to surgery. "We'll look after him, I promise".

Danny was worried; he wanted to go in there with his partner. He wanted to be there through the whole thing, reassuring him he would be okay. Although Danny had a feeling it would be Steve having to reassure him. He walked down the corridor behind Steve but stopped when they turned a corner. A noise behind him made him jump and he turned to see Kono and Chin.

"Come on brah, let's get you another coffee" Kono said looking at the empty cup in Dannys hand.

"Got anything stronger?" The Detective asked only half joking.

"We could always raid the pharmacy" Kono said grinning.

"Now there's an idea" Chin added smiling.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny, Chin and Kono sat down in the uncomfortable chairs for the umpteenth time. Danny watched the clock through his sleepy eyes. Half past five. Nothing to do but wait.

"Try and get some sleep Danny, you look awful" Chin said from his seat opposite the detective.

"Sounds like a great idea but honestly I don't think I can. Not until I know Steve's okay"

Chin gave Danny a small smile. His cell started ringing and he walked to the window as he answered.

"Kelly"

"Chin, it's Duke where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital waiting for Steve to come out of surgery, what's up?"

"I just had a call from Joey who was guarding Wo Fats room. Well he said.. Wo Fats gone Chin"

"What?!"

Danny and Kono looked over at their team mate as his voice raised.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"We're on our way there now to find out what's happened"

Chin pulled his cell from his ear and stared at the screen as the icon told him the call had disconnected. He turned to look at Danny and Kono.

"Chin what's wrong?" Kono asked worried.

"That was Duke, Wo Fats not in his room".

"What? Then where the hell is he?!" Danny asked wide awake and jumping from his chair.

"That's what we need to find out!" Chin shouted as all three members raced down the corridor.


	13. Sleep well McGarrett

**Okay I think I got slightly in over my head with the idea I had for this story and I'm hoping this chapter doesn't ruin anything as I'm relying on google for the information on surgery and for some reason my brain isn't in story mode. I'm going to post it now though as I'm not sure how to make it better and I'm going to be busy next few days. I hope you like it, please review and let me know if there is anyway I can improve it EEK! Thanks for reading **

Steve watched the lights on the ceiling pass as he was wheeled down to surgery. His stomach was turning as his nerves kicked in and he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Don't worry about a thing Steve" Dr Akita smiled.

It was a short trip to the operation room and before he knew it he was on the bed hooked up to an IV with the anaesthetist talking him through the procedure. Steve found it hard to concentrate on anything he was saying as he struggled to keep himself calm.

"Hello Steve I am Jonathan Ward and I'm the surgeon. We're going to do a shoulder arthroscopy and use a nerve block to help with the pain after the surgery is over. This means we will have to make a few small incisions for the arthroscope to be inserted. Is there anything you would like to know before we start?"

"No, let's just get it over with" Steve said nervously.

"Fair enough" The surgeon said laughing.

Steve looked around the room for something to take his mind off what was going on around him. He heard the door open and another doctor walked into view. _How many people does it take? _Steve thought.

"I'm stepping in for Drew" The new doctor informed the men in the room.

Steve wasn't sure what to make of the look on Jonathans face but he didn't like it.

"Okay, ready Steve?" Dr Akita asked as a mask was placed over Steves face. "When you wake up, everything will feel better"

All Steve could do was nod.

"Yes, don't worry Steve. We'll take care of you" The unknown doctor told him through his surgical mask.

Steve felt his body relaxing with every breath he took. He looked at the man who had spoken one last time. He reminded him of someone, though he could only see the man's eyes. There was definitely something familiar about him. Steves heart raced as he realised who the familiar person was, but before he could react, his eyes closed.

"Sleep well McGarrett" A voice whispered into his ear.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Chin, Danny and Kono raced to Wo Fat's room and found some HPD officers standing outside.

"Any idea where he is?" Kono asked the three officers.

"We have officers checking the security cameras and surveillance. There are also some officers looking around the hospital and covering all exits". One officer informed the Five-0 members.

"How did he escape?" Chin ordered

"I'm not sure, Joey was on guard at the time. He's over there, you're best off asking him".

Danny looked at the young officer, Joey Cattamara, and made his way over. Cousins closely behind.

"Joey, what happened?"

Joey rubbed a hand over his face. "Detective Williams, I'm so sorry. I let my guard down. Lieutenant Kelly and Officer Kalakaua asked me to watch him while they went to check on Steve and now he's gone".

"How did he escape?!" Danny fumed.

"He was talking quietly shaking his head, I leaned closer so I could hear what he was saying. He wasn't handcuffed, not properly. His right hand was free, he.. he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I don't remember anything after that. I'm sorry"

Danny looked at the bruising appearing around the officers throat. "You should get checked out by a doctor".

"I have thank you"

Danny nodded and turned to his team. "We need to get this place checked straight away. Search any hiding places you can think of"

"Detective Williams, we have officers searching every corner of this hospital". Another officer said.

"Then why haven't you found him?!" Kono shouted

"Who's with Steve?" Danny thought aloud.

"We have two officers outside Commander McGarretts room" The officer told them.

"Steve's in surgery. No one will be allowed in there who isn't a surgeon" Chin added.

"We're wasting time. We need to find him now. Let's split up we can cover more ground that way" Danny nodded at his two team mates and went off to find their AWOL prisoner.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny looked at the clock on the wall he passed and knew it wouldn't be long until Steve was out of surgery and he wanted Wo Fat found before he did. He'd thought about checking on his partner but knew Chin was right, _they wouldn't let an unauthorised person into an operating theatre._ Besides Wo Fat would run away. _He wouldn't stay in a hospital surrounded by HPD would he? _Danny stopped and leaned against the wall, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. A sound to his right made him look around but no one was there. Then another sound, this time the noise was louder. It was coming from behind a door and Danny readied his gun before moving slowly towards it. He pulled the handle but the door was locked. Keeping his gun aimed towards the door he took a few steps back when he saw a janitor walking towards him. "Excuse me? Do you have the key to this room?" Danny asked him.

"Um yes" The old man said nervous as he watched Dannys gun.

The janitor got his key ready but Danny stopped him. "Let me, and stay well back".

The man handed Danny the key and cautiously walked away. "What are you looking for? This cupboard is for supplies".

Danny ignored the man's question "I need you to do me a favour, look for an HPD officer there'll be one around here somewhere, and tell them to come to me right away. Tell them Detective Danny Williams sent you".

The man nodded and rushed off down the corridor. Danny wasn't sure whether to wait or unlock the door and take on Wo Fat himself. _It had to be him. Right?_ Who else would be hiding in a store cupboard? Danny decided to react now, after everything Wo Fat had done he didn't deserve to get to hide away. He put the key in the lock and heard the click of the lock turning. He waited to see if anyone came bursting out of it but even the noises had stopped. With his left hand he quickly turned the handle and swung the door open before both hands were on his gun and he was pointing into the dark cupboard waiting for a threat, but he couldn't see anyone. He felt for the light switch and turned it on. The light flashed before finally staying on and Danny's eyes rested on a figure lying on the floor. Aiming his gun Danny spoke "5-0! Don't move!"

"Help me..p .. please" A male croaky voice begged.

"What?" Danny asked shocked, it didn't sound like Wo Fat.

The man on the floor pushed himself up with his right hand and Danny got a good look at him, it wasn't Wo Fat, the man was young and he held his hand over his blood stained t-shirt. He tried to reach out for Danny before his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. Danny put his gun away and rushed to the man's aid as the janitor returned with two officers.

"Detective Williams.."

"Get a doctor now! He's still alive!" Danny interrupted the officer.

The janitor rushed off to get help while Danny put pressure on the man's chest wound. Moments later a nurse was in the door way.

"Oh my god!" The female nurse shouted throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Do you know him?" Danny asked referring to her reaction.

"What? Yes I.. He's a doctor here" She said rushing over to the injured doctor in Dannys arms.

"What's his name?"

"Drew Collins"

A doctor came in the doorway to help Drew. "We'll need to inform Dr Akita about this, he was due in surgery this afternoon"

Dannys eyes widened "Surgery for who?"

"I'm not sure, he told me over our lunch break that he was going to be assisting in a surgery today, a patient of Dr Akitas, army guy I think he said".

Danny felt sick and his heart raced. _Shit!_ He thought as he started racing back up the corridor hoping to reach Steve before someone else did.


	14. Uh - oh

Danny met Kono and Chin on his way to the operating theatre and told them as much as he could about finding Drew in the store cupboard and about his concerns of Wo Fat being near Steve.

"There are two officers outside the operating theatre though right?" Kono asked as she jogged to keep up with her two team mates.

"That's what HPD said" Danny told her between catching his breath.

"This way!" Chin pointed to the sign pointing right down a long corridor.

Danny ran faster "We need to hurry up"

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Jonathan carefully removed the arthroscope that was in Steves shoulder and smiled at how well the surgery had gone. He began stitching the small puncture holes up in his patients shoulder when a noise from the sleeping commander made him look up and before he knew it he realised Steve was throwing up, or at least attempting to. Jonathan dropped the equipment he'd been holding and reached for Steve but a hand grabbed him and before he knew it he was in a choke hold against a strong arm. He tried to break free, he tried to reach Steve who was choking, but the hold was too tight. He searched the room for Dr Akita but he remembered the doctor having to leave after his beeper had gone off. Jonathan couldn't move, he couldn't shout for help and he couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor unconscious.

Wo Fat looked at Steve, he knew the SEAL was 'drowning' on his own vomit and it made him smile.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

"Which room is it?!" Danny shouted in frustration.

"I don't know!"

"Well where are the officers that are meant to be guarding his room?! Look for them!"

"Detective Williams, Steve is still in surgery. I will get you when he wakes up" The trio turned to see Dr Akita walking towards them.

"Doc! Which room is Steve in?"

"What? Why do you want to.."

"Tell us which room he's in!" Danny shouted interrupting him.

Dr Akita jumped. "This way"

They followed Dr Akita to Steves room. There were no officers outside the door. As soon as Danny reached the door he bought his foot up hard and kicked it open before pulling his gun out and entering the room. The machine Steve was hooked up to was making loud beeping noises and Dr Akita rushed past the Five-0 members to inspect their boss. Dr Akita knew instantly that the Commander was choking on his vomit. He grabbed him and gently tilted him to the side before removing the tubing and rubbing his back.

"I need another doctor in here now! Steve has vomit in his lungs and if we don't take care of him immediately it will result in a lung infection. Oh my god" Dr Akita looked over at the figure on the floor. "Someone check on Jonathan please" He begged.

Danny didn't have time to look for another doctor as some nurses and doctors entered the room and started working on his partner and checking on Jonathan along with Dr Akita. It seemed like everything was in slow motion and all Danny could do was stand back and watch them work on the unconscious SEAL. He didn't take his eyes off Steve, even when a nurse was moving him and the cousins out of the room. He didn't even hear what Chin had said.

"Danny, you okay?" Chin asked again.

Danny looked at him and saw how pale the lieutenant looked and how worried he was. "Where's Wo Fat?"

That was all Danny could ask.

"We checked the room while we were in there, no sign of him" Kono said trying to hold back her tears.

Danny caught sight of two officers making their way over to them, laughing about something. He couldn't control what he did next as he felt his fist connect with one of the officers jaws and watched as he went down. Chin was at his side instantly as Danny fell to the floor, anger raging through him, the look on the officers faces. Full of shock, almost scared. Danny quickly got to his feet and ran to the nearest bin to throw up.

"Hey man you crazy?!" The other officer asked helping his partner up off the floor.

Danny stood up from over the bin and walked back over to them. "I don't know, tell me if I'm crazy. My partner is in there dying because the two officers who were assigned to stand guard outside his door decided to go walkabout!"

"Calm down Danny please!" Kono grabbed Dannys face between both her hands and made him look at her. "Please?"

Danny watched the tears roll down her face and saw the worry in her eyes. He felt like he was being selfish, Chin and Kono were just as upset as he was. "I'm sorry" Danny managed to say while trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Let's find the son-of-a-bitch" Chin growled.

"I'm not leaving outside this room" Danny told them.

Kono nodded "Okay, we'll go" Kono sniffled. "Let us know what's happening"

Danny nodded and watched as they walked up the corridor, Chins arm around his cousin's shoulder as they walked. Danny looked at the two officers still standing near the door. "Why are you two still here?!" Danny growled.

The officers saw the look in Dannys eyes and decided it was best to leave before the Detective struck again.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny sat on the floor outside the room they'd moved Steve to; he wanted to be as close to his partner as possible but he wasn't allowed in there to see him. _Besides, the floor was more comfortable than the chairs in the waiting area_ Danny thought. All he knew was that his partner was still unconscious and that they were running tests to see how much damage had been done to his lungs. He decided to ring Chin to find out how the search for Wo Fat was going. Chin answered on the second ring.

"Danny how is he?" The lieutenant asked

Danny sighed, "I'm not sure, I haven't been told anything since they took him into ICU. Any luck with finding Wo Fat?"

"None" Chin said frustration in his voice.

"That's just great!" Danny said annoyed. "Sorry Chin, I know it's not your fault"

"I know brah, he's a slippery one. We don't even think he's still in the hospital. HPD are helping us look and Konos gone to check the security footage again".

"I should be helping you look"

"No, you should be there with Steve. He'll need you when he wakes up brother".

"Thanks Chin, I'll keep you updated"

Danny ended the call and stared at his phone. He was tempted to call Steves sister Mary, but he didn't know what to say. He hadn't even rang Catherine, and there'd been no sign of Joe since finding him at Manoa Falls. Danny rested his head on his knees and waited for word on his partner.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder that woke him up, he'd fallen asleep in the position he'd sat in and a hand reached down to help him to his feet. As Danny stood he became more aware of pins and needles present in his right bum cheek, it felt like it was twice the size. Danny couldn't resist looking just in case but thankfully it was still the same size as before.

"Looking for something?" Dr Akita asked the Detective as he looked behind him.

"Huh? Oh, no I .. Never mind. How's Steve?" Danny asked still a little dazed from being woken up.

"Steve has developed Aspiration Pneumonia; it happens when a foreign substance is breathed into the airways, in Steves case it was the vomit. We have him on a course of antibiotics, he's very lucky we got there when we did".

Danny rubbed a hand over his face. "So what now? Is he gonna be okay?"

"With plenty of rest yes" Dr Akita nodded.

"Is he awake? Can I see him?"

"He isn't awake at the minute, he did wake up earlier but it was rather brief. Sleep is the best thing he can do right now with everything he's been through. I wouldn't recommend visiting him just.."

"Alright, enough with the BS already. I'm his partner. I haven't been able to see him since before surgery and you want me to stay out here again and what? Wait longer? I don't think so! I wanna see him!" Danny raged.

Dr Akita was taken aback by the sudden outrage.

"Please" Danny begged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Dr Akita nodded slowly. "Ten minutes is the best I can do"

"Thank you" Danny shook the doctors hand and entered his partners room, not sure what to expect once inside.


	15. Nightmares

**Okay next chapter finally. Seems to have taken me forever! I'm sorry if you find this Chapter boring I hope you don't :s Feel free to review. I have got some good chapters to come please be patient with me and Thanks for reading so far and reviewing xxx**

Danny stood by the door. He couldn't see much of his partner from where he stood and it didn't help that the room was quite dark. _Well it is night time_ Danny thought. The sounds of the machines attached to Steve made him nervous. Partly because he didn't know what the noises the machines were making meant and also because he was hoping Steve was past this stage. He should be home now, having a beer on his lanai with his ohana but instead he was lying in a hospital bed. _Why did superSEAL have to become enemies with someone like Wo Fat? Why not something less dangerous, like a mouse or something ridiculous? _Danny thought with a small smile. A few more steps later and he was at Steves side. Steve didn't look too bad considering everything the man had been through. "Hey moron, doc says I only got ten minutes with you. Think you can open your eyes for me?" Danny spoke to the still sleeping SEAL. "That a no? Fine then but if nurse Fischberg happens to find out which room you're in you'll have no one to blame but yourself" Danny hoped the mention of the 'dreaded' nurse would get a reaction from his partner but he remained the same. Danny took a deep breath and grabbed Steves left hand. "Been worried about you, we all have. Grace's birthday is in two days and I know the only thing she'll want is for her Uncle Steve to get better" Danny stopped talking to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing. "So you have to get better. I know you don't wanna let Gracie down, and honestly? I don't think I could cope with losing my pain in the ass partner. I need you" Danny didn't care about the tear that was about to fall down his cheek. It upset him to have to see the invincible SEAL looking so vulnerable. He could hear Steves chest rattling and wheezing and it scared him.

"Sorry Detective, times up and we have some more tests to do" Dr Akita looked at him sympathetically.

Danny nodded. "Okay"

Danny made his way out of Steves room giving his partner one last glance before the door shut.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

_Hands grabbing him, people pulling him in all directions, people with no faces. Voices, deep hoarse voices talking, shouting at him. He was running, from what? Where to? Looking over his shoulder, who's there? Something grabbing at his heels. He's falling, heading towards a black hole. What's happening?_

"Steve?" Dr Akita frowned as he tried to wake the Commander up. "Steve can you hear me? You're having a bad dream, open your eyes" Dr Akita got more concerned as Steve began to move around on the bed, his eyes closed tight, wheezing worse than before.

Danny sat in the waiting room when he saw a nurse run past in a hurry. He was on his feet instantly, the thought of something happening to Steve had him follow the nurse down the hall and his heart pounded as he watched her enter his partners room. He opened the door to Steves room and saw Dr Akita and a nurse desperately trying to calm the SEAL down. Without hesitation Danny rushed over to his partners side and grabbed his right hand and placed a hand on his forehead.

_He lay on the floor, he was on his back. A figure standing over him. Who was it? The lips moved but he had no idea what they were saying. Then hands grabbed for him, hurting him, killing him._

"Steve, hey buddy wake up. You're okay, it's just a bad dream" Danny said, his heart was pounding as he attempted to stop his partner doing himself an injury. "Steve! Wake up!"

_A gun pointing towards his head. He knew the figure in front of him now, Wo Fat. Steve closed his eyes tight as a gunshot went off. He saw someone behind him, a different feeling now. A feeling of security surrounded him. Wo Fat was dead at his feet, this person had shot him. This person was Danny, Steve heard his partner now, "Wake up!"_

Steves body lurched forward as his eyes shot open. Pain engulfed him straight away and he started coughing uncontrollably. Danny placed one hand on his back and one on his chest trying to steady him.

"Woah, careful babe" Danny said worried.

Dr Akita held his arm gently and waited for the coughing to stop then he helped Danny lower him back to his lying position.

Steves eyes watered and he struggled to get his breath back. He saw Danny staring at him worried and he nodded to try and tell him he was okay. He daren't speak for fear of starting off a coughing fit again.

Danny gave his partner a small smile when he saw him nod. He tried not to look too concerned but honestly his heart was pounding and he was sure the blood had drained from his face.

Dr Akita grabbed an oxygen mask and tried to place it over Steves face but the stubborn Commander attempted to push it away.

"Steve this is to help you breathe, you need it" Dr Akita told him.

"No.. Water?" Steve managed

"I'll let you have a small amount if you wear this mask for a little while" Dr Akita bargained.

Steve made a poor attempt at rolling his eyes before finally accepting the oxygen mask.

"Hey glad you're back with us" Danny said forcing a smile and trying to calm his heart rate down. "I've been waiting long enough to see you"

Steve tried to speak but Danny stopped him before he had chance to.

"Hey, don't talk. Talk equals coughing, coughing equals bad. Just.. Stay still and concentrate on breathing"

Steve rolled his eyes again this time adding a slight shake of his head.

"Feeling better?" Dr Akita asked him.

Steve nodded and let the doctor remove the mask he despised so much.

"Mahalo" Steve spoke with a dry voice.

Dr Akita gave Steve a cup with barely a mouthful of water in. "After what happened in surgery I think it's best you don't have too much liquid. I did say nothing to eat or drink before your surgery" Dr Akita added looking at Danny.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it" Danny held his hands up in defence.

"Well, next time you're nil by mouth I suggest you pay attention" Dr Akita slightly scolded.

"Okay doc" Steve said clearing his throat. He didn't mention the fact that it was the nurse who had handed him the water that nearly ended his life and he was grateful Dr Akita didn't ask who'd given him something to drink, Steve wasn't about to get her in trouble.

"So.. Bad dream huh? What happened?" Danny wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Nothing" Was the reply from the Commander.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Steve, you don't squirm in your bed, sweat like a fat guy in a cake shop and wheeze like an eighty year old smoker because of nothing"

Steve couldn't help smiling at the Detectives choice of words. "Did I say nothing? I meant I don't wanna talk about it. Let it go".

"Let it go" Danny repeated shaking his head in disbelief. He could feel a rant unearthing.

"It was most likely side effects of the general anaesthetic, nightmares are rare but not unheard of. Although I've never had a patient react quite so badly to one as you" Dr Akita told them.

"What do you expect from Steve?" Danny only half joked.

"Where's Chin and Kono?" Steve asked partly to change the subject.

"They're looking for.. Wo Fat" Danny said not sure if Steve knew about the missing convict.

Steves face paled. "It was him, in the operating theatre. I saw him, I heard him Danny. I thought it was a dream".

Danny gritted his teeth. "We don't know where he is Steve. When we got into the operating theatre he'd already gone".

"Did he do something to me?" Steve swallowed hard at the thought of being so vulnerable and in the hands of his enemy.

"Not as far as we know" Dr Akita placed a hand on Steves shoulder in an attempt to get him to relax, it worked a little.

"That's not a definite no though is it doc?" Steve said nervously

"Hey, between you choking on your own vomit and us finding you Wo Fat wouldn't have had time to do anything to you so just relax okay? Jonathon was with you right up until Wo Fat knocked him unconscious". Danny couldn't help raising his voice slightly.

"How do you know that Danny? The man was in that room with me dressed as a damn doctor!"

"Gentlemen please" Dr Akita interrupted. "Steve I explained this to you when you awoke earlier. I managed to speak to Jonathon, he told me Wo Fat didn't touch you all through surgery. He said that you started to choke on your own vomit at which point he attempted to help you but he was attacked by Wo Fat. If it had been a long time between us getting to you and Jonathon falling unconscious, you would've been dead. So like Danny said, Wo Fat wouldn't have had time to touch you"

Steve let out a small sigh of relief. "How long till I'm out of here?"

"When you're well enough to leave" Danny piped up

"When I'm convinced you're well enough to leave" Dr Akita added.

"Great. Wo Fats out there somewhere Danny. I'm a sitting duck in here!" Steve managed to say before coughing again.

Danny waited for the coughing to resolve before speaking. "Not while I'm here"

"I don't need a babysitter, I need to go home"

"Wrong. You know damn well you need a _SEALsitter _and I'm the best one going. Besides Dr Akita loves having me here".

"Isn't in Graces birthday soon? Shouldn't you be sorting stuff out for her party?"

"Don't change the subject Steven. You just said you're a sitting duck in here. You need me".

"A pain in my ass to go with the pain in my head, just what the doc ordered" Steve almost smiled.

"What's the difference between your head and your ass anyway?" Danny grinned.

Steve gave Danny the I'm-laughing-on-the-inside face.

"Funny Danno, real funny" Steve said closing his eyes.


	16. Welcome back

Danny woke up in the chair in Steves room, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd told Dr Akita he would stay awake and keep an eye on Steve but admittedly he'd felt exhausted so he wasn't surprised he had slept, and for quite a while too as it was now daylight. Danny looked at the clock in the room, nearly quarter past seven. He walked over to Steves bed to check on his partner, except Steve wasn't there. Dannys heart raced instantly as he started looking around the room for the missing SEAL but couldn't see him. Danny checked under the bed not sure why he'd be there but just in case but he was nowhere to be seen. _Okay, what the hell is going on?! _Danny thought. He walked out into the hallway for any sign of him. A nurse was walking towards him. "Have you seen a tall neanderthal anywhere? I got a missing SEAL" Danny asked her.

"Oh you mean Steve McGarrett?"

"That would be him"

"We found him trying to get out of bed early this morning. He refused to get back in bed until he'd checked the hospital for himself".

"Checked for what?" Danny asked confused.

"A Mr Wo Fat I believe. Dr Akita has taken him in a wheelchair to take a look. It was the only way to calm him down". The nurse explained.

"Well they could've told me. Where is he now?"

"Sorry sir, I'm not sure"

Danny took a deep breath, he was relieved MckillyourselfGarrett hadn't gone off on his own. "I'll look around myself, if you see them tell them a seriously pissed off Detective is looking for them" Danny stated before walking off.

"Um.. Okay" The nurse said before continuing down the corridor.

_Idiot_ Danny thought.

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 **

Steve felt good, not great but definitely good. His shoulder was painless and if it wasn't for the headache he'd have felt perfect. The only thing annoying him was being in a wheelchair but it was the only way Dr Akita was going to let him search the hospital. He hadn't slept properly after he'd found out Wo Fat was missing and the nightmares hadn't helped. The only way Steve was going to rest was to make sure Wo Fat wasn't there himself.

"Dr Akita!" A nurse called after them.

Dr Akita stopped and looked to see who it was. "Nurse Felts, is everything alright?"

"Yes for me but I'm afraid you and Mr McGarrett here may be in some trouble"

Steve frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I bumped into a man looking for you, he said he was a Detective".

Steve let out a huge sigh. "He's my partner".

"Well I have a message for you" Nurse Felts smiled. "He said to tell you a pissed off Detective is looking for you".

Dr Akita smiled. "I'm taking him back to his room now".

"Already?!" Steve shouted.

"You need rest and I don't want to be on the receiving end of your partners bad mood".

Steve smiled he knew exactly how that felt. "Fair enough, but if he does decide to rant I want another general anaesthetic".

Dr Akita laughed. "I'm sure he's not that bad".

**5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0**

Dr Akita took back what he said about Danny not being too bad. The Detective had been ranting for ten minutes with no sign of stopping. _General anaesthetic sounds good to me _he thought.

"And then you disappear! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Danny shouted.

"Danno I.."

"You think we haven't checked the hospital for Wo Fat?!" Danny interrupted

"Yeah I know you ha.."

"I know how to check a damn hospital! The man's gone!"

Steve gritted his teeth. Since he'd returned to his room his headache had slowly got worse and worse with every word out of Dannys mouth. He wanted to sleep, nightmares were better than this.

"Are you listening?!" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Danny half the hospitals probably listening. Look, I had to check for myself. It's not you he's after and I just can't see him leaving when he knows I can't look after myself right now, it would be the perfect time for him to come after me and you know it. That's what I'd do".

Danny took a deep breath and was about to speak when his cell rang. It was Chin.

"Chin, how's things?"

"We have a lead. Kono searched the surveillance cameras again and found him leaving the hospital, he got into a blue SUV. We hadn't recognised him at first, he was wearing scrubs so we automatically thought he was just a surgeon. We ran the plates, belongs to someone called Akela Muini. Kono's checking him now".

"That's great, let me know if you find anything".

"No probs. How's Steve?"

"Steves.. Steve".

Chin laughed. "Speak later brah"

"Yeah, speak soon".

Danny placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He looked at Steve who hadn't taken his eyes off him since he'd answered his phone. "Chin said they have a lead. They saw Wo Fat leave the hospital on surveillance and enter a blue SUV, their searching information on the car owner Akela Muini".

"So we know Wo Fat left the hospital, that's good news. Hopefully they can track the car and catch him" Dr Akita said

"Nah, Steve's involved. It will never be that easy". Danny joked. "Besides that was ages ago, he's probably long gone" Danny said more serious.

"He'll be back to finish what he started, we both know he will" Steve said looking at Danny.

"Then we'll have to make sure we're ready when he does". Danny folded his arms and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan, of course you might need some extra help if you're going up against someone like Wo Fat"

"Joe!" Steve almost shouted face full of shock.

Joe walked further into Steves room and opened his hands as he shrugged. "The one and only" He smiled.

"What happened to you? I got to your house and you were gone. Wo Fat told me you were dead. I knew the bastard was lying" Steve couldn't help but smile seeing the man he looked up to not only alive but looking well.

"Yes Joe, do tell us what happened to you, and maybe you'd like to fill us in on why you haven't been to the hospital to check on Steve until now?" Danny folded his arms tight and raised an eyebrow; as far as he was concerned the elder SEAL had some explaining to do.

"I told you at Manoa Falls what happened Danny" Joe looked at Danny frowning.

"You told us a fraction of what happened Joe, and Steve wasn't there. I'm sure he'd like to know" Danny said sarcastically.

Joe took a deep breath, he knew he'd have to explain everything when he got to the hospital. That there would be questions that would need answering but he wasn't planning on Danny being there when he did it. He felt awkward. "When I was at my apartment I had a phone call. The ID was unknown but the man on the phone was Wo Fat. He told me he was coming after me then he was going to come after you, that he wanted to know about Shelburne and that he knew we had the answers he was looking for. I called you hoping we could work out a plan together. After I heard the door knock I thought it was you, but as soon as I opened the door I was met by the butt of a gun. I fought them off for as long as possible but there were two of them and they seemed well trained, before I knew it I was being dragged out of a car into a house. Steve if I knew they were outside my house I would never have called you. I would never intentionally hurt you son".

"I know that Joe. Where were you when you called me?" Steve remembered the phone call that had led him to Manoa Falls.

"One of the men had taken me out of the house and put me in the back of a car with a sack over my head and my hands tied together. When the car stopped the goon got out and was talking on the phone. He kept tapping the window but I didn't move, I just stayed deadly still on the back seat until he opened the door and took off the sack. I managed to head-butt him in the face hard and he went down, I grabbed his phone and dialled your number. I knew you'd come with back-up but I didn't have time to say what I needed before I felt something hit me hard. Next thing I know I'm walking up Manoa Falls with two guns poked in my back".

"What were you going to say on the phone?" Danny asked wanting to get the full story.

"I was going to tell you Wo Fat was involved and that you needed to stay well away from where I was". Joe said guilt evident in his voice and on his face.

"But surely you knew Steve would follow you anyway" Danny raised his voice slightly; he was annoyed that Joe hadn't thought it through properly and because of that phone call Steve had gone off on his own.

"I wasn't counting on not finishing my conversation; I was going to ask him to call for HPD and then Jackson" Joe countered.

"Jackson?" Was all Danny asked.

"Jackson was a SEAL, one of the best. He would've led a team here to help me and Steve wouldn't have had to get involved"

"Joe were talking about Steve, of course he's gonna get involved".

"Erm.. I hate to break up this reunion but my patient needs more tests and plenty of rest so if you'll excuse us?" Dr Akita had heard quite enough, he wasn't trying to be rude but he could tell Steve was struggling to take in all that was being said.

"Steve, I'm sorry about everything that happened. But I promise we'll find Wo Fat and end this once and for all" Joe placed a hand on Steves and smiled.

Steve nodded and returned the smile closing his eyes.

"Get some sleep babe, I'll be in the waiting room if you need me" Danny said before making his way to the door smiling when he realised the Commander was already slightly snoring.


	17. Out of the frying pan

**Ok managed to lend my mom's internet to upload this chapter as mine hasn't been connected yet :( I'm starting to lose confidence in this story I'm not sure why. It seems to be dragging and my brain won't go into gear! Please review and let me know what you think good or bad.. I can take it :s lol Thanks for reading so far!**

Steve lay looking at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Thoughts rushed through his mind like a train running non-stop. Mostly he thought about home, he wanted nothing more than to take a long swim in the ocean and sit out on his lanai watching the sun set.

"How's the shoulder?" Dr Akita asked walking over to Steves chart.

Steve hadn't even noticed him enter his room. "What?" Steve asked before realising what Dr Akita had asked. "Oh, it's fine".

Dr Akita looked up from Steves chart. "Fine? Or is that your way of saying it's painful but I'll deal with it?"

Steve smiled. "The pain's bearable".

"Well you know if you press that button the pain will go completely" Dr Akita raised his eyebrows returning a smile.

"He likes pain" Danny said from the doorway.

"Hence the reason I have you as a partner, I enjoy the constant pain in my ass" Steve said grinning.

Danny gave a sarcastic smile. "Y'know, I've always wondered how long it would take to suffocate a person with a pillow?"

Steve laughed. "Hand me one and we'll find out".

Now it was Dannys turn to laugh. "I'd like to see you try with your gimp shoulder"

"We'll have no murdering in here" Nurse Fischberg said entering Steves room.

"Ah come on we were just joking" Danny said smiling at how serious Nurse Fischberg was.

"Well _he_ was, I wasn't" Steve added laughing.

"Hilarious, glad to see you didn't shatter your funny bone" Danny nudged him looking at Nurse Fischberg and rolling his eyes when she gave them both a stern look.

"So did you come in here with the intention to finish me off? Or was there another reason?" Steve asked yawning.

"Just checking to see how you were" Danny sat in the visitors chair.

Chin walked in seconds later passing Nurse Fischberg on her way out. "Did you get my text message?" He asked walking towards Steves bed.

"What text message?" Danny asked frowning.

"That's a no then" Chin started. "I sent over the details of Akela Muini and asked you to meet me at the palace so we could check his address out".

Danny took his cell from his pocket and looked at the screen, he pressed a few buttons but the phone was unresponsive. "Battery's dead".

"You got an address? That's great, let's go". Steve pulled the bed covers back and began sitting up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Danny raised his voice grabbing his partners arm and keeping him from getting out of bed.

"I wouldn't recommend leaving " Dr Akita frowned.

"Yeah brah, best to stay here. Me and Danny will check and let you know what we find" Chin gave Steve a sympathetic look.

"I'm better now"

Danny ran a hand through his hair and looked at the doctor. "General anaesthetic?"

Dr Akita smiled. "Steve, you need to take it easy. Your shoulder has not recovered properly. Too much movement could see you back here having another operation".

"I respect your opinion doc but right now catching Wo Fat is at the top of my list. I won't be able to rest until I do. Besides, Chin and Danny will be right there with me. I'm not going in alone".

Dr Akita looked at Steves chart again and sighed. "I will give you a prescription for some strong pain killers. Please don't overdo it. I don't want to see you back here". He headed towards the door.

"Wait, you're actually letting him leave?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone.

"The Commander is no prisoner Detective. I've done all I can" Dr Akita said leaving the room.

Danny turned to Steve who was already getting out of bed. _Great_ he thought.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

After charging his phone Danny drove to Akela Muinis house with Steve in the passenger seat. The SEAL wasn't happy about driving shotgun but after a near rant from Danny about how Steve was in no fit state to drive and how he wanted to be alive for Graces birthday the next day, Steve let it go. They had been driving in silence since. Danny's cell rang and he answered it putting it on loudspeaker while he drove.

"Yeah"

"Hey Danny, just ringing to see if you'd reached the house yet? Kono asked.

"Not yet Kono, were still probably about ten minutes away. Everything okay there?"

"Yeah, been searching all the databases and looking into any other places Wo Fat may be but I'm not getting anything"

Danny could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'm sure it won't be long before you stumble across something. We all know you won't stop until you do" He could almost imagine the smile on her face.

"Yeah Kono you're doing well" Steve added.

"Oh hold on guys Joes here, I'm gonna put you on loudspeaker".

"Hey, how's it going?" Joe asked.

"Good, what you doing at Five-0?" Danny asked, he was still sour with the man.

"I wanna help Danny" Joe said sighing.

Steve shot Danny a look that simply said drop-it. "It's fine Joe, we need all the help we can get".

"Alright guys I'll let you go, I might find something quicker now Joes here. Let me know when you're there".

"Will do Kono". Danny waited for her to disconnect the call. "What was that look for?"

"What have you got against Joe?" Steve asked turning in his seat to look at his partner.

Danny gave him a quick look before turning his attention back to the road. "Other than the fact it was his fault you got hurt, nothing" He said sarcastically.

"Danno, I went there by myself".

"Because Joe asked you to, twice he called you and both times you ended up in trouble. The mans a danger to society"

Steve wanted to defend the elder SEAL but he knew there was some truth in what Danny had said. He may not have intentionally put him in danger, but he ended up in the shit anyway.

They arrived at Akela Muinis residence five minutes later. Danny stopped the Camaro just behind some tall bushes.

"Alright how we gonna do this? Danny asked turning to look at his partner who was already starting to exit the vehicle. "Okay then".

Steve dropped low behind the bushes peering over them to get a look at the house. He saw Danny get out the drivers side and Chin dismount his motorcycle. They both crouched down beside him. Steve checked the ammo in his gun. He could feel Chin and Dannys eyes on him.

"So… Is there a plan to this? Or we just gonna hope there isn't a whole bunch of guys in there with guns of their own? We need to think this through"

"Yeah brah, Dannys right. We need a plan".

Steve looked over at the house again and sighed. "Alright so what's the plan?".

"Why are you asking us?" Danny asked him

"Well it's your idea"

"Hey genius it should be on the top of your list! Your shoulder is evidence of what happens when you don't have a plan!"

"I don't do plans!"

"Yeah, no shit!"

"Guys! This really isn't the time or place" Chin interrupted the bickering pair. He looked over the hedge between Steve and Danny.

Steve was about to protest before he heard a gun cock and felt something dig into the back of his head.

"Drop the guns! All of you!"

Steve put his gun on the floor and raised his hands he looked at Danny and Chin and saw them do the same.

"On your feet" Another man said from behind Danny pointing a gun to his back.

"Walk" The man holding the gun at Steve pushed the gun into his back and shoved him towards the house. "I can't believe how stupid you are" He laughed.

Steve thought about giving the man a good elbow to the face until he saw a big man dragging Chin with an arm wrapped around his throat and a gun aiming at his temple. They passed Steve and disappeared into the house. Seconds later Steve joined him.

Danny heard the punch Chin threw at the big man before he saw him stagger backwards holding his hand. Dannys eyes widened as he saw the man ram the gun hard into Chins face and grabbed him around his throat with the gun against his head, angrily dragging him in the house and Steve was shoved in after him. _Great McGarrett! See? This is what happens when you don't have a plan!_


	18. Into the fire

Danny struggled against the strong arm holding him and the gun poking him in the back. He was shoved into the same room as Steve and Chin. He looked around and saw Chin sitting in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back; Danny saw a cut above his right eye bleeding. Movement to his right caught his attention and he saw Steve being pushed into a chair. He watched his partner stand back up again and saw the strong man point his gun at his chest.

"Sit" The Hawaiian native growled.

Danny saw Steves jaw tighten and thought for a second the SEAL was going to hit him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his partner back off and sit in the chair. A different man crouched behind him and pulled his arms behind his back making him groan in pain with his shoulder. His hands were securely cuffed and the gun aimed at him was finally lowered. Now it was Dannys turn. _Great_ he thought. The man who had kept his gun trained on Chin turned and grabbed another of the wooden dining chairs and bought it over towards Danny.

"Let me guess? You want me to sit?" Danny said sarcastically. He felt the gun push harder into his back. "Woah okay, a simple please would work".

Danny sat down and put his hands behind the back of the chair himself. He grimaced as the cuffs were tightened around his wrists. _Too tight._

Steve looked at his two team mates. The cut above Chins right eye seemed to have stopped bleeding and he looked okay. Danny didn't look injured and he was still managing to use his sarcasm. Steve smiled at his partners' use of words.

"What are you smiling at McGarrett?" The big Hawaiian demanded.

Steve turned the smile into a grin just to piss the man off more. "Just deciding on the best way to make you suffer before I kill you".

Steve didn't flinch when he saw the goon bring his gun up and felt the butt of his gun slam into the left side of his face. His vision blurred and he felt the warmth of his blood making its way down his face.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Danny shouted struggling against his cuffs. He watched as Steve closed his eyes tight. Danny was surprised Steve was still conscious.

"Kale! We were told not to hit him" The man behind Danny shouted.

"Then we will hit his friends" Kale laughed and walked towards Danny.

_Oh shit._

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

Kono was getting annoyed. She had been searching through records and files for an hour with Joe and they were still no closer to finding out where Wo Fat was.

"Do you think he could be at Akela Muinis residence?" Kono asked the elder SEAL.

Joe looked up from the smart table and sighed shaking his head. "I'm not sure, let's wait for Danny or Chin to get in touch with us see what they've found at Akela's home".

"It's been an hour Joe, we still haven't heard from them. What if they're in trouble?"

Joe placed a hand on Konos shoulder sensing how worried she was. "They're all smart, they'll be fine. We can't call them, not if they're going in quietly. How about we give it another half an hour and if we don't hear anything we'll go there ourselves and check?" He smiled hoping it would help her relax a little.

Kono bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay, but if anything happens to any of them I'll tear Akela a new one!"

"We'll tear him two" Joe laughed.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

Danny braced himself as he saw Kales huge fist coming towards him for the sixth time. The punch almost knocked him and the chair over. He could hear Steve and Chin but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

A cell phone ringing made the room go silent; the man behind Danny answered it.

"Yes this is Pika. Restrained and awaiting delivery. Aloha"

Pika placed the phone in his pocket and motioned for the other men to leave the room with him.

Chin watched them leave and waited for the door to close. "Danny! Hey brah you okay?"

"Peachy Chin" Danny said sarcastically. He sniffed knowing his nose was bleeding. "Steve you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good".

"That looks like a bad cut"

"Yeah? Well I'm sure you look worse than me" Steve smiled.

"He's right Danny, you look like shit brah".

"What can I say? King Kong throws a hard punch" Danny moved his jaw around grimacing. "Did anyone else hear him say awaiting delivery?"

"I think were on someone's wish list" Chin looked around trying to see a way of escape.

Danny looked at the door as the handle turned. "I think were about to become chew toys for the Rottweiler's"

5-05-05-05-05-05-05-50

"This looks like a cosy get-together. Mind if I join?" Akela Muini asked entering the room.

"Do what you want, it's your funeral"

Akela smiled walking towards Steve, he grabbed the SEALs chin in his right hand abruptly forcing him to look at him. "You are wrong Steven" Akelas smile faded. "The only people dying will be the three of you" He released Steves chin and walked to the middle of the room. "I can't believe you all came here. Did you wish to arrest me?" Akela laughed.

"We didn't come here to arrest you; we came here to find Wo Fat. After we'd gotten the information we needed we were gonna kill you and all your 'friends'" Steve replied with an evil stare.

Akela walked back over to Steve and leaned in front of him placing a hand on either side of the SEAL. "You're going on one last journey Commander. Your 'friends' here? Won't live long enough to go with you" Akela bought his gun up and aimed it at Danny. Steve lunged forward again when a hand restrained him from behind and he felt a needle plunge into his neck and the contents swim through his veins. Whatever it was had him going unconscious just as a gun shot went off.


	19. Let it be

Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites. I love hearing from you. There probably won't be much more to this story. I've gone on too long as it is. I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I'm writing them and uploading them straight away as I'm using my mom's internet and want to upload as much as possible while I can. Thanks again on with the show..**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He'd watched as Steve lost consciousness. He'd jumped as the gun went off and now Chin had his eyes closed not wanting to see if Danny was injured.

He gasped in pain as he felt the bullet rip through his chest. He looked down at the bullet wound watching as the blood trickled out and left a trail of crimson on his white shirt.

Danny held his breath as he watched Akela bring his gun up towards him; he heard the gun shot and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain to follow. When he felt nothing he thought he was dead. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Akela looking down at his own shirt in shock. He watched as Akelas legs gave out and he fell to the floor dead. Danny frowned and looked over at Chin, both men wondered what had happened. Then a voice called out from the window that made them both smile.

"Five-0!" Kono called still aiming her gun to where Akela had stood.

Kono rushed through the broken window and towards her cousin while Joe ran to help Danny.

"Perfect timing cous" Chin said smiling.

Kono gave him a half smile before undoing his handcuffs gently.

"Yeah, great shot too" Danny smiled letting out a sigh in relief.

Joe undid Dannys cuffs and helped him to his feet.

"Let's get Steve and get out of here" Danny said looking over to the chair where Steve had sat.

"Erm.. Where's the boss?" Chin asked looking at the empty chair.

Danny felt his blood run cold as he walked towards the chair his partner had sat in. "The guy who got him with the syringe where's he?" Danny asked turning to Chin.

"I don't know I didn't see anyone leave"

"Shit me neither!"

"We couldn't see Steve from the window" Joe told them.

"We've gotta find him now!" Danny said grabbing Akelas gun and leaving the room, heading for the front door. He opened it and saw three men around an SUV one was pushing an unconscious Steve into the back seat. "Hey assholes! Five-0! Nobody move!"

Danny pointed his gun at them and watched as Kono, Chin and Joe came next to him aiming theirs. Noise of engines made them all look behind the SUV as two navy trucks blocked the SUV. The three goons quickly dropped their weapons and held their hands up.

Danny raised an eyebrow looking at Joe. "Friends of yours?"

Joe smiled and walked over to the navy men who had the criminals lying on their stomachs with their hands behind their backs. The rest of Five-0 followed him.

Danny ran to the SUV and pulled the door open grabbing Steve by the arm before he fell out of the open door. "Chin give me a hand!"

Chin pulled the door open as far as it would go and grabbed Steves other arm gently turning him around and one of the SEALs grabbed Steves legs. They lowered him to the floor carefully.

"Kono call for an ambulance!" Danny shouted.

"Already have brah, they're a couple minutes out" She said with panic in her voice.

Joe knelt by Steve and checked his pulse. "It's steady and strong" He informed them all.

Danny let out a breath and gently placed a hand on Steves shoulder. He looked around for any sign of the ambulance.

"Hey easy on the shoulder" Steve said in a groggy voice.

Danny looked down at his partner and quickly removed his hand. "Hey babe, sleeping on the job again?"

Steve gave him a half grin before it quickly disappeared. "Thought you were dead, heard gun shot, Akela ..".

"Akelas dead" Danny interrupted him. "Thanks to Kono and Joe" Danny smiled at Joe and nodded his thanks.

Steve turned his head to look for Joe and noticed all the SEALs he recognised standing around him including Jackson. "Feels like my funeral" Steve groaned as he attempted to sit up. Danny and Joe helped him forward.

The sirens could be heard in the distance. "Your rides here brah" Chin said smiling at Steve.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

Danny, Chin and Kono stood away from the ambulance while the medics checked Steve over. Danny watched his partner move his shoulder no doubt proving it was 'fine' and saw one medic check his pupils. When he was alone in the back of the ambulance Danny made his way over.

"So, what they said?" Danny asked putting his hands in his pockets awaiting the news.

"They wanna run some tests to determine what I was injected with and make sure the needle was clean" Steve said shrugging.

"And?"

"And I told them I'd go to the hospital and get checked out but there's no way I'm spending the night there. It's been too long since I slept in my own bed".

Danny nodded. "What about Wo Fat?"

"I'm not giving up Danno and I know he won't either. We'll meet again at some point and when we do I'll be ready". Steve said with a look of determination.

Danny smiled. "We'll all be ready".

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

By the time Danny and Steve were leaving the hospital it was almost half past seven on the night. Steve had sat through the blood tests and the nurses had told him that the syringe was clean and the substance had been to make him sleep with no other side effects. He was told not to do any more chasing criminals and to relax at home. _As if._

Danny drove his Camaro to Steves house. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Danno" Steve said exiting the vehicle.

"Hey I could stick around, maybe have a beer?"

"Nah, you got a big day tomorrow. Grace's party is gonna be great" Steve smiled.

"Yeah, not that I've had much to do with the planning part".

"I'm sorry Danno. You should've been helping Rachel get everything ready not hanging around the hospital with me".

"I don't blame you. Rachel completely understood, and hey she'll have another birthday next year right?" Danny smiled.

"Right" Steve smiled. "See you tomorrow".

"Take care babe" Danny called before driving off.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

Steve hadn't slept so well in ages. He reached over to his alarm and switched it off. He headed to the bathroom for a shower and after getting dressed he went downstairs for a coffee. Hearing his cell ring he answered it.

"You're up early"

"Hello to you too Steven" Danny griped. "I have a certain birthday girl here who wants to speak to you"

Steve grinned. "Okay"

"Hey Uncle Steve!" Grace called from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Grace, happy birthday!"

"Thanks. Danno said I have to ask if you're feeling better. He said you're not allowed to lie"

Steve laughed. "I'm fine"

Danny had the phone back off Grace. "I told you not to lie"

"I honestly feel good Danno. Yeah my shoulder hurts if I move it too much but I had the best night sleep I've had in a while".

Steve heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Is that?.."

"No"

"That's Rachel"

"Okay before your head explodes. I called her last night and she asked if I wanted to sleep over so I could be here when Grace woke up"

"Oh right, and is Stan there?"

"Yes he's upstairs; would you like to talk to him? Maybe ask him what he's wearing?" Danny said sarcastically. "Now, back to the matter at hand. The party is at three o'clock at Rachel's. You're gonna need to be here ten minutes early though so we can set everything up for the surprise".

"Okay I'll see you then". Steve said before hearing the phone disconnect.


	20. Happy birthday!

**Okay I'm gonna go ahead and wrap this story up, this is the final chapter and I'm so grateful for the reviews, reads, follows and favourites. This was my first story and I hope to write more in the future and improve. I hope you like this chapter. Take care all and a big Thank you xXx**

Steve held the surf board he'd bought Grace under his right arm. He smiled at how much Grace would love it and grinned when he thought about how much Danny would hate it. He checked the time, it was almost half past two and he grabbed his car keys and set out the door for Rachels. It didn't take him long to arrive at the house. He saw Danny on Rachel's doorstep and parked his vehicle on the long drive. Danny came over to his truck and lent on the open window.

"Right on time, we need to hurry up though. Grace is at her friends and they're bringing her back any minute.. What is that?" Danny asked looking in the back of Steves truck.

Steve smiled exiting his vehicle. "That.. Is Gracies birthday present" He reached into the back getting it out and grinned at his partner. "I knew you'd like it". Steve walked past him and headed for Rachels front door imagining his partners face behind him.

Danny wanted to throttle Steve. He knew what the present was. Steve had wrapped it but the shape was obvious. He wanted to rip the pink bow off and throw it at him, if only he'd had more time. He entered Rachels house behind Steve and closed the door.

"Everyone ready? We need to close the living room doors so Grace doesn't see everyone as soon as she walks in".

"Okay, me and Stan can wait in the kitchen for her and bring her in" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay everyone hide!" Danny shouted kneeling behind the sofa.

Steve laughed at the scene taking place in the room. Some of Gracie's school friends were behind the floor to ceiling curtains. Their parents crouching behind anything they could find. Kono and Chin crawled behind the sofa with Danny. Now there was just Kamekona and Steve left with nowhere to hide.

"That's great Steven. She'll never see you standing blatantly in the middle of the room. Why didn't I think of that?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Where am I meant to hide Danno? And in case you haven't noticed Kamekona isn't exactly 'hidden'"

Danny peeped his head above the sofa and saw Kamekona standing near the door with his hands out.

"Hey it's not my fault all the other hiding places are taken" Kamekona said smiling.

"Here's an idea why don't you eat Steve then go climb in that cupboard over there? And hurry!" Danny moaned taking cover again.

"Hey!" Steve shouted before hearing Graces voice coming from the hallway. "Crap!" Steve and Kamekona both rushed for the cupboard in the corner of the room trying to fit in at the same time. Steve let out a groan as Kamekona managed to elbow him in the rib. Before closing the door and banging heads.

"Ouch brah!" Kamekona complained.

"Shhh!"

Danny rolled his eyes at the bickering pair in the cupboard but couldn't help smiling when he thought about Steve being squashed. _Payback _he thought. He looked over at Kono and Chin who were trying not to laugh. Seconds later he heard the door open. He nodded to the two cousins and jumped up.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted jumping from their hiding places.

Grace stood in the doorway with Rachel and Stan with the biggest smile on her face.

"Happy birthday Monkey!" Danny shouted picking his daughter up in his arms and giving her a big hug. He had the biggest smile on his face too.

"Thanks Danno" Grace said hugging him back. "Is Uncle Steve here? I saw his truck outside"

Danny heard a loud noise from the cupboard and everyone turned to watch as the door swung open and Steve rushed out. Danny smiled at his partner and raised an eyebrow.

Steve looked over at Danny and Grace. "Surprise!" Steve shouted and held his arms out as Grace ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Steve" he smiled.

"Happy birthday Grace" Kono and Chin said together hugging her.

"Hey what you say we go open some presents?" Danny asked crouching down to her.

"Yeah!" Grace said with excitement.

Everyone followed them as they made their way to the back room where Graces presents were hiding. Steve stood next to his partner smiling as he watched her open her presents thanking everyone. Then she reached the present off Steve who was now grinning.

"Wow, a surf board! Look Danno it's off uncle Steve!" Grace admired the pink surf board and took it to Rachel to show her.

"I hope you know that will be too small for her by the time she's old enough to go surfing. Which by the way will be never".

Steve laughed. "Come on Danno, she loves it. Look at her face".

Grace came and hugged Steve thanks before going back to open more gifts.

"Who's gonna pay for these lessons?"

"Didn't she tell you what I'm giving her for her birthday?" Kono asked standing next to Danny.

"I'm sure whatever it is will make me very unhappy"

Kono smiled. "Free surf lessons off me"

"Oh joy!" Danny folded his arms and refused to show the smile coming on his face. He knew it would make Grace happy.

"This is the one off me" Chin said looking at Danny smiling. "You'll like this one brah"

"Thanks Chin, I know I can count on you to get her something I approve of"

"A recipe book!" Grace called out.

Danny smiled at Chin.

"I remembered you saying you enjoyed cooking". Chin told Grace. "It's got Hawaiian recipes in and lots with pineapple" Chin looked over at Danny again and this time he couldn't help laughing. "I think you should start with the pizza first".

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

The rest of the day had gone fast. Grace had played with her friends and enjoyed the birthday cake. Everyone had left when Grace had gone to bed. Steve and Danny decided to go to Steves for a few beers. They sat on the chairs in Steves back yard looking at the ocean.

"Just think, Grace will be surfing out there soon" Steve smiled taking a drink of his beer.

"Don't even start with that again. I'm already trying to think of a way I can get rid of that cook book without Grace noticing".

"Ah come on, I'm sure when Grace brings you her home-made ham and pineapple pizza you'll love it"

"Like a punch to the face" Danny said smiling. "So how's the shoulder now?" He asked more seriously.

Steve rolled it around. "Good actually, considering I had it squashed up against Kamekona for five minutes".

Danny couldn't help laughing. "Yeah, you two were in there a while after Gracie came in. Had me wondering"

Steve looked at his partner. "That's disgusting" Steve stood up making his way back to his house.

"So is pineapple on pizza" Danny said following him.

Steve stopped. "You crossed the line" He joked.

"I crossed the line? You cross the line so much it looks like a dot to you" Danny pointed his finger half smiling.

"Do you just throw words together and hope they make sense?"

"I can throw this bottle at you that would make sense".

Steve playfully pushed Danny and walked in his house.

"It's not like you wouldn't deserve it" Danny added grinning. He was happy that things were back to normal. He knew that Steve wanted to find Wo Fat but for now things were the way they should be and when Wo Fat showed up again they'd all be at Steves side ready. Yeah things were great now. All he had to do was find a way to dispose of that damn surf board.


End file.
